A Scarlet Exchange
by TheValkyrieGladiator
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata turned to the lure of lingerie modeling when she found herself in debt and struggling to survive on her own. Finding herself engrossed by thrill of it all, she kept modeling even when she got her degree and a job working as a cake decorator. But, never could she have expected to end up in male stripper, Uchiha Sasuke's car after getting stuck at a party one night.
1. Hot Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

A Scarlet Exchange

Hinata woke up before the alarm clock even went off, she lifted up in bed and rubbed her eyes furiously. She glanced over at her clock, the clock read 7: 00 am, Hinata stared at the bold red numbers plastered against the black backdrop screen. She contemplated whether she could fall back asleep for thirty more minutes. Not being able to resist the temptation, Hinata laid back in bed and threw the covers over her head. She closed her eyes, expecting to fall back asleep but it didn't come. Instead, she found herself just lying in bed with her eyes close and she pouted. Hinata knew there was no way she could go back to sleep, she was just trying to psyche herself, there was too much she had to do.

She pulled the covers off of her and reached over, tuning off her alarm clock. Hinata grabbed a sunflower printed small booklet off her nightstand and opened it up. She scanned for the current day and when she found it, there were four different things listed. The first three of them were completing cake decorations for two weddings and a birthday at the bakery she worked for and the fourth was to do her photo shoot with Kurenai.

She closed her book and chewed on her lower lip. She was normally not so organized in fact she was always rushing out the door and often times, her boss at the bakery and Kurenai would have to remind her of what she was doing that day. Working two different jobs, one as a cake decorator and the other as a lingerie model for Jiraya's magazines could get quite hectic and overwhelming so to alleviate some of the stress (as proposed by Kurenai herself) Hinata bought herself an agenda.

She owed Kurenai, her life had gone much smoother with the agenda. Hinata didn't know what she would do without Kurenai, she was always looking out for her.

She climbed out of bed and sauntered to the kitchen. Hinata grabbed a bag of cat food from underneath her sink and then opened up her front door. A Japanese Bobtail looked up at her, a light blue bowl was in front of it and she giggled. She took a scoop of food and poured it into the bowl. The Japanese Bobtail meowed with its tail swooshing from side to side as it began to devour its meal.

"Good, Kobo." Hinata smiled warmly and then closed her door.

The cat had been her former next door neighbors who left it and she couldn't bear to see any living creature go hungry so Hinata bought some cat food. Ever since then, the cat always showed up to her door early in the mornings and after a while, she named him Kobo.

Hinata sat the food on the kitchen counter and then started to get ready for the day. Her apartment was medium sized and sat on the top floor, it was away from the city and the affluent part and resided in more of the suburban area. Her father and cousin with his wife Tenten lived in the richest part of Konoha but Hinata lived by herself.

She had been living on her own for two years, Hinata left the Hyuuga estate as a symbolic way to pave her own path. She was not a rebellious woman but she didn't want to always live in her father's shadow. Of course, this didn't settle well with her father and it all began with her decision to purse a degree in Culinary Arts at Konoha Arts College, having a daughter as a cake decorator was not Hiashi's idea for his daughter but it was Hinata's passion. She knew when she first told him about it, he would be disappointed with her but she was used to it. She could never live up to the high standards of her father ever since she was a preteen.

But, she told him. He stated to her that she could go purse it but not under his roof because he was not going to fund her "hobby" and of course, this hurt Hinata. So, she left the Hyuuga estate because it was what she really wanted and she had never chased after her wants. Always, she had put them aside to please her father, she knew he thought she couldn't make it on her own and she moved out, perhaps to make a statement.

She still in kept with her father but they were always short conversation but unlike her father, Neji was fully supportive of her educational decision. She talked to Neji often but lately not as much since he had just gotten married to his longtime TenTen and the couple were expecting their first child.

Hinata got her degree and landed a job at Konoha's bakery. She made a decent amount of money working as the head cake decorator for all occasions.

After Hinata took a shower, she put on white lace top with a lavender ruffled skirt and a pair of lavender flats. She brushed her hair quickly and then pulled out a container of okonomiyaki and brewed a pot of barley tea. Once it was finished, she sat on the couch and pulled out a book.

When she was done, she grabbed her beige colored flower purse and grabbed her keys out of the bowl where she headed for work.

* * *

Hinata walked into Konoha's Bakery about thirty minutes early, it smelled like fresh sweets and bread and Mayumi perked up at her.

"Good morning, Ms. Hinata!" she said with a cheerful smile. Hinata smiled back at her warmly, Mayumi was the cake baker and always complimented Hinata whether it was the way she formed flowers or the way she made swirls on a cake.

"M-morning." Hinata greeted. She walked over to Mayumi, sitting down her purse and tied an apron around her body.

"Are you ready for to finish these cakes?" Mayumi asked curiously as she swirled around in her chair. Hinata nodded.

"I think I am going to m-make some of the f-flowers roses and the other lilies blue." She suggested. Mayumi tapped her chin, pondering it and then grinned.

"Sounds like a great idea." Hinata worked on all three cakes. She had to get them all done by today, the cakes were due for pick-up by the owners so Hinata was glad to have Mayumi with her. She had a ton of decorations to do.

"W-what kind of cake should we make today?"

"How about chocolate mousse cake?" Mayumi proposed. "We have the ingredients for it."

"T-that is a great i-idea." Mayumi turned red in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Ms. Hinata"

"H-how about I add chocolate like sticks m-made with icing on the top."

"Sure." Hinata always arrived thirty minutes later at the bakery because Hinata was also in charge of cakes that were displayed for anyone to eat so she had to bake one for the day.

And soon Hinata and Mayumi danced around one another as they maneuvered about in the kitchen, Hinata decorated the cakes and Mayumi made up the mix for the chocolate mousse cake. They switched roles every ten minutes because the chocolate mousse cake had to be out as soon as the bakery opened.

The chocolate mousse cake was done about five minutes before the bakery was to open (thank kami) and she put it outside in the glass case.

This is how it went every day for her and she didn't mind, she liked to be busy. Hinata heard the influx of customers throughout the day, she heard their praises for the presentation of the cake which made her chest swell with pride.

She finished decorating the cakes by the end of the day and then headed for her job as a lingerie model.

XXXX

Sasuke smirked to himself, he could hear the screams of women just for him and the curtain pulled back. He walked out in leather pants, the pants were tight and accentuated his lower regions. The girls whispered, holding up their money and begging for him to give them a dance. The pants settled low on his pelvis, his upper torso was completely exposed revealing his chiseled chest covered in all kinds of scars. He had black tomoe tattoo on his neck and a snake was wrapped around his upper arm. He tipped his black hat at some fawning girl causing her to faint and he chuckled. This was how it went every time he walked out on stage, the girls didn't care about the other male strippers only him.

He knew that the other workers didn't like it but he didn't give a fuck. The owner had no problem, it made his strip club one of the hottest ones in town. He was like candy to these women and hell, they paid him pretty good money. Every late afternoon he made on average about two hundred bucks a pop those were numbers he would take. Sasuke eyed one woman who was not screaming instead just looking at him with a lust filled expression. She had on a very short strapless red dress, her bosoms nearly popping out and matching red heels. She wasn't even throwing money at him.

He could easily break her though and took it as a challenge.

The Uchiha gave a couple of women dances, his eyes never leaving her and they stuffed money in his pants. She leaned back, licking her lips and then beckoned to him with her index finger.

Sasuke sauntered up to her, she reached out her hand and ran it down his chest. He growled lowly, she shifted in her seat and patted her lap.

"I want a lap dance." She ordered. He scowled, not liking to be ordered in any way and grabbed her hips. He danced, pressing himself up against her occasionally and her eyes widened. He then watched them roll back in pleasure, he watched her reach inside her dress in search for her money.

She pulled out a hundred dollar bill, reaching in between them and pulled down the zipper of his pants, stuffing it in there.

"Thanks for the dance." She said with a wink. Sasuke let go of her, zipping his pants back up and headed for the other women wanting for him to dance. Being a male stripper was something that Sasuke really didn't mind, he didn't have some boss breathing down his neck and he wasn't slaving for one neither. He did what he wanted and when he wanted, it was perfect for him.

But, not only did he work at the strip club but he did all kinds of parties from bachelorettes to wild ones. Sasuke did have limits to how much the women he danced with could do, the music was loud in his ears, his round lasted for about an hour and when he was finished some women were complaining about how he didn't even give them attention. Those were the ones he knew would be back the next day.

He walked outside to take a break, lighting up a cigarette and took a puff. He closed his eyes and found the smoke to be quite relaxing.

"Man, I don't know how you do it." His eyes shot open, landing on a fellow stripper who was grinning at him. He gave him the coldest look he could muster and pursed his lips. The fellow stripper didn't get the hint to leave him alone. "I wish I had as many girls screaming for me and I bet they are same way in bed."

Sasuke didn't answer him.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"Shut up." He said curtly. "And let me enjoy my cigarette." He put his hands up in front of him.

"Alright man. Sorry, damn." Sasuke stared at him hard awaiting for him to say something else but he didn't. He took another puff of his cigarette, trying to settle down the growing agitation arising in him. The truth was none of the women Sasuke danced with at the club ended up in his bed, sure a couple of them had given him blow jobs but it never went any furtherer than that contrary to popular belief. He would not allow himself to bed with one of those floozies, no he had higher standards.

Sasuke's phone rang in his pants and he flicked his cigarette. He pulled it out and slid over the key.

"Hello?"

"Ah yes, is this Sasuke Uchiha?"

"And you are?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno and a couple of my girls and I were looking for your services after our party."

"What time?" He questioned.

"About eight o'clock." She answered rather confidently.

"I will be there just text me the address." Sasuke stated. "And will you be paying in cash or check."

"Cash."

"Alright, for how long?"

"As long as it takes."

"I see. I'll be there." Sasuke hung up the phone and no more than he did, she texted him the address. He could see it was going to be a long night.

XXXX

The place for her photo shoot was not too far from the bakery and as soon as Hinata walked in, Kurenai laughed at her.

"You have icing on your cheek." Hinata squeaked, wiping her cheek quickly and Kurenai beckoned for her to follow.

"Come on, let's get started on your photo shoot shall we?"

"Un." Hinata was led to a room with a bunch of cameras and a bed was off to the side. There was a rack of lingerie that she would be modeling, Hinata got ready for her photo shoot, putting on the lingerie and messing up her hair.

Kurenai was her agent but Jiraya was Kurenai's boss and the one she gave the photos to. Hinata got paid by Jiraya himself usually by checks.

Hinata ran her hand through hair disheveled indigo tresses, she had on a see through night grown, the night grown itself was white but her bra and underwear were black. Kurenai snapped the picture and smiled at her, holding a thumbs up. Hinata nodded, returning her same smile and she bent down, bunching up the end of her night grown as if she were going to lift it up. The camera snapped again and she struck another pose.

She tried on another set of lingerie, it was quite revealing with the top cut out where you could see her breasts and the bottom see through. Hinata climbed into the bed to cover herself. She could feel her heart pounding but in a way it was exhilarating. She pulled the covers onto her nude body but enough to where someone could see as much lingerie as possible, settling the sheets where the lingerie stopped and bare breasts began. The sheets were cold, making her buds harden and they could be seen through them. She bunched up the covers to her inner thighs, allowing just lingerie to show but nothing more. Hinata let her head dangle off the bed and look at the camera. Her hands rested on her pelvis. Kurenai took a couple of more pictures in that position and her final lingerie was red colored and it hooked at the underwear and breast cups. Hinata laid on the bed, throwing one leg up and allowing the other to dangle off. She threw back her head and popped herself up on her elbows. Kurenai snapped a few more pictures.

"H-how did I do?" Hinata asked, curiously as she covered herself in a silk robe.

"Amazing as always." Kurenai said in a warm tone. "I will need to send these to Jiraya as soon as possible. He has been on me about getting new pictures of you."

Hinata giggled.

"This is his new line of lingerie and he wants a section completely devoted to you."

"Oh." She mouthed. According to Kurenai as told by Jiraya, Hinata was the most popular lingerie model for his magazines and it was all attributed to her slender waist, milky white skin, ample breasts and doe eyes.

Jiraya had several lingerie stores in Konoha, he also owned several "toy" stores and had magazines that ranged from advertisement to pleasure. Hinata had heard there were advertisements for his sexual toys and that the pleasure magazines featured demonstrations on how to use them with completely nude men and women doing everything to enhance ecstasy.

Just thinking about it made Hinata's face turn ten shades of red and she tried to rid herself of the thoughts.

Kurenai always made sure that Hinata got the most covered lingerie and if she did get something that was too revealing, always had Hinata in the bed or with a sheet to cover herself up. Hinata could have never pictured herself doing something like this before but certain circumstances led her to it.

When she left the Hyuuga estate, she got herself an apartment and went off to school all on her own savings.

However, her savings was completely depleted within the first half of the semester and she found herself in debt about the third semester. She could never ask her father for money, it would only prove his point that she couldn't survive on her own. She had taken so many student loans, had to pay it back with double the interest and the rent was climbing, Hinata could barely pay her bills as it was. She tried to get a second job but it was not nearly enough money. So at her wits end, Hinata was approached by Kurenai one day at a café and gave her Jiraya's card.

Desperate Hinata took the opportunity, knowing it was going outside of her comfort zone and promised herself she would just do it till everything got paid off. But, when she started modeling lingerie, she found herself enjoying the thrill of it, it made her feel beautiful. She got out of debt in a week because the modeling career paid rather handsomely and it allowed her to move into a better apartment.

She was able to live comfortably. .

Hinata didn't tell Neji or any of her family about what she had been doing on the side apart from her cake decorating career, she could only imagine what would happen if they did ever find out. The pleasure and advertisement magazines sold were private, Jiraya operated privately within small businesses so she didn't have to worry about one of her family walking by and seeing her on a poster.

As she put on her clothes, Hinata felt her phone ring in a sweet tone, the caller ID read Sakura Haruno and she answered.

"H-hello?"

"Ino and I are having a party about seven o'clock tonight and the after party starts at nine o'clock. Want to come?"

"S-sure. Where?"

"My house." Sakura informed.

"Okay."

"See you then, oh and I'll pick you up. I owe you one from when we went shopping the other day." Hinata giggled at how excited Sakura was and she hung up the phone. Sakura lived about twenty minutes away from Hinata and she was currently in and on and off again relationship with Hinata's ex-boyfriend, Naruto. Hinata didn't mind being around Sakura, it didn't make things awkward because of the fact and they really didn't talk about Naruto to one another to keep that awkwardness at bay.

Hinata went home, grabbed a bite to eat and freshened up before Sakura arrived. When Sakura arrived, she beeped the horn and Hinata walked out. Ino was in the passenger seat and she hugged Hinata as soon as she saw her.

"You look cute." Ino said with a wink. Hinata turned red at the compliment, Ino hopped in the back and she climbed into the passenger seat.

Sakura had on a dark denim mini skirt with a pair of pink high heels and a pink spaghetti strap top. Ino wore a pair of high cut shorts with a tube top.

Ino and Sakura liked to party at least once a week and Hinata had fun at them but they tended to get wild, she left when it got that way. When they go to Sakura and Ino's home, music could be heard from the outside and there was a line of cars parked on the side.

Hinata could see already this party was going to get wild, fast.

And within thirty minutes into the party, the alcohol started to be served and Sakura claimed that there was going to be some form of entertainment.

Hinata wondered what it would be.

XXXX

Sasuke arrived at the home in a black mustang as cars were leaving, he cocked an eyebrow and climbed out. He had on a pair of dark denim jeans with a black shirt but underneath was the same leather pants that he wore at the strip club. He walked up to the home and knocked on the door. Some pink-haired girl answered the door, her eyes became wide as she looked him up and down and her cheeks turned red.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes." She said, licking her lips. A blond-haired girl knocked her out of the way and she looked at him seductively.

"Damn, Sakura is this the stripper? He is fucking hot." Ino said with a wink. Sasuke found himself getting impatient.

"Where do you want me to preform my service?" He could see that the girls were clearly intoxicated and he could already tell his service wouldn't be here for too long. He walked into the room and Sakura shouted.

"Girls, gather around in the living room. We have company!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, he found the girls voice to be rather annoying. He followed her to the living room where a group of girls looked at him with lust fill eyes and he smirked at the sight.

This was easy.

However, his eyes rested on an indigo-haired girl who was standing against the wall, shyly and she looked at him, surprised. He stared at her intently, she seemed different from the other girls in the room and she was kind of cute.

Their eyes met, her cheeks turned red and she tucked her hair behind her ear, turning away.

"Come on, Hinata. I want you to get in on the action." Ino said sitting down on the couch.

"W-what's going on?" Hinata asked. He watched her eyes dart between him and her friends.

"You'll see." Sakura said, holding up her glass of wine. She walked over to her purse, pulling out a wad of bills and handed it to them. Sasuke took the money and Sakura began to turn on music.

Sasuke began to take off his clothes as whoops and hollers for more filled the room quickly. He glanced over at Hinata, it looked almost as if she were about to faint and walked out of the room.

He had to admit he was a little disappointed.

XXXX

Hinata had to walk out of the room to not faint, she could have never anticipated the entertainment that Ino and sakura were talking about was a stripper. She shook her head and tried to settle her nerves. However, she couldn't deny that he was incredibly handsome and felt a sort of electricity run down her spine when their eyes made contact. She decided to stay in the room as they had their fun and afterwards would ask Sakura to take her home.

She didn't know how long she waited but her attention was caught when she heard the stripper cursing.

"Fuck this I'm leaving." There were burst of giggles coming some girls but Sakura and Ino were pleading for him not to go.

"We paid you for an hour."

"And I got my money." Sasuke stated.

"Fine, then we don't need you." Ino spat. Hinata got up, looking around the corner and saw Sasuke storming down the hallway. He was putting back on his shirt, their eyes met once more and he scowled. She watched him walk out the door and slam it behind him. Hinata sauntered over back to the living room and could see that Ino and Sakura had clearly had too much to drink.

"Well, girls looks like party is over." Sakura said with a bit of disappointment. The girls let out an "aww" and they started to leave. Ino was sprawled out on the couch, rubbing her temples. Hinata could see they had had a little bit too much to drink and she didn't want them to run the risk of driving her home.

"I'll c-call a taxi to drive me h-home." Hinata proposed.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata." Ino apologized.

"I-it's okay." Hinata said waving her hand dismissively. "I-I will c-call you in the morning."

"Sorry." Sakura reiterated. Hinata giggled, shaking her head and she pulled out her phone. She walked outside to dial a taxi but stopped when she saw Sasuke leaning against his black mustang, smoking a cigarette. She almost squeaked, her face turning red once more and she hid her face behind her hair.

She held up the phone to the ear but caught sight of him staring at her.

"If you trying to call a taxi they are closed now around here." He stated. Hinata pursed her lips and hung up her phone.

"I-I'm really sorry about whatever h-happened."

"Tch Whatever. I got my money." Sasuke said smugly. There was a silence exchanged between the two. "Need a ride home?"

XXXX

Sasuke bit back a chuckle as a baffled expression came across Hinata's face.

"Oh, t-that is too much."

"So walk home then… in the dark." Sasuke said as he snuffed out his cigarette. He walked around to the driver's seat and Hinata walked up to his car.

"I-I live about t-twenty minutes from here though."

"You want me to or not?" He snapped. Hinata jumped and nodded.

"Y-yes, please. Thank you, Mr.…"

"Sasuke Uchiha, just call me by my first name." Sasuke opened up the car door and Hinata got in.

XXXX

Hinata was nervous about the car ride, she didn't exactly know this guy but she had a pepper spray in her purse. He didn't seem like a bad guy though.

"What is your address?" Sasuke asked, pulling up his GPS. Hinata gave him her address and he drove off. The car ride was silent, she fumbled with her skirt and she looked up at Sasuke. She took in the tattoos he had on his body and found face heating up.

"Ano…." Hinata began. "I-I like your tattoos, Sasuke." She knew it was an odd thing to say. Sasuke looked at her and snorted.

"Thanks." His lip twitched into a smirk. She arrived at her apartment in no time.

"T-thank you." He shrugged once again and Hinata got out of the car. She turned around, waving another goodbye shyly and then walked up to her apartment.

XXXX

Sasuke drove off as soon as he saw Hinata going up the stairs, his car smelled like her, it was sweet and intoxicating. He got home to his own apartment and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't get Hinata off his mind, he wouldn't mind stripping for her anytime.

He glanced over at the passenger seat once occupied by Hinata and that was when he noticed the key to her apartment laying on the cushion.

He couldn't help but find himself rather pleased knowing he would see her again.

**If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	2. An Unexpected Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

A Scarlet Exchange

Hinata searched for her key endlessly that night after Sasuke dropped her off from Sakura and Ino's party. She dumped all the contents of her purse out on the ground, panic settling in as her search proved to be no avail and then she began to contemplate where it could have fallen out at. Her eyes widened in shock and her face turned ten shades of red in embarrassment. It fell out in Sasuke's car! A part of her was excited in a way to meet him again, her lungs were still filled with the fresh smell of cologne that permeated his car. She bit her lower lip, contemplating how she could get in contact with him, there was no way she would go to a strip club. The very thought of her going to a strip club made her want to faint.

Maybe, she could get a phonebook and call around at the local ones. Maybe, he will pick. Hinata made it up in her mind that that was what she was going to do. Hopefully, he will answer and things will work out.

Luckily, her neighbor was up when she was home and allowed her to spend the night in her home till the maintenance man arrived at the office of the apartments. Her neighbor, Ms. Yamamoto was a rather elderly lady, Hinata had helped her a couple times with tending and watering to her plants.

Hinata was thankful that she didn't have to sleep outside of her apartment in the coldness of that night.

* * *

The next day, Hinata woke up on the couch, she lifted up and the smell of tea filled the apartment. She rubbed her eyes, yawing and thought about all of the things she had to do. She needed to go to the office and grab the spare key from the maintenance man. She had to get to work early, she had to get the phone book and try to find the handsome stripper, Sasuke. The very thought of everything she had to do made her uneasy and she got up. She folded the Japanese quilt that Ms. Yamamoto gave her to sleep with and she was surprised to see her come from around the corner. Ms. Yamamoto had a cup of green tea on a small plate and smiled at her.

"Good morning." She greeted. "I hope you slept well, here is a cup of tea to start off your day." Hinata gave her a warm smile and took it.

"T-thank you for l-letting me stay." Hinata thanked. "And for the t-tea."

"No problem." She said waving her hand dismissively. "It has been long time since I have had company." Hinata finished the tea and then she headed down to the office. The office was closed much to her dismay and she chewed on her bottom lip, nervously. However, she saw the maintenance man through the window and she tapped on it. He stopped in his tracks and walked up to the door.

"We're closed." He said, opening the door.

"I-I know. I-I lost the key t-to my apartment and please, I-I need the spare one." The maintenance man rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. Hinata grimaced and pursed her lips.

"What is the apartment number?" The maintenance man said in a bothered tone.

"Apartment 203."

"Stay right there then." The maintenance man said, closing the door back and he locked it. Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear, waiting patiently and he came back in a matter of minutes.

"T-thank you. I-I will return it back as soon as I get in my apartment."

"Whatever." He waved his hand and pointed towards the drop box on the side of the building. "Put it in that box when you're finished." He slammed the door back and disappeared. Hinata didn't like how rude he was but she generally tried to avoid any form of confrontation. She could still not like it though.

Hinata held the spare key tight in her hands and she ran towards her apartment building. Kobo was waiting by the door, he meowed at the sight of her and she bent down, petting his head. She opened up her apartment and looked at the clock. She had to be at work in an hour.

Hinata grabbed the bag of cat food, pouring Kobo his food and then headed for the shower. It had to be the fastest shower she had ever taken in a long time. She slipped on a pair of capris that were ruffled at the bottom, a pink sweater like top and a pair of flats.

Thank kami, she didn't have to model today.

Hinata grabbed a light jacket from her closet, returned the key and then headed out the door to work.

XXXX

Sasuke woke up the sound of his phone vibrating on top of his dresser, he lifted up his head and eyed the exasperating electronic device. The covers of his bed settled low on his waist, his raven spikey pocks were in a disarray and he ponder as to whether or not he wanted to answer the phone.

He figured that whoever it was would leave a message. He buried his face back in the pillow and the phone desisted in its vibrations… he smirked to himself but it so fell when the phone started back up again.

Cursing, he lifted up and slid over the key. "What?" He seethed.

"The strip club is opening up early today." His boss explained on the other end of the line. "I need you to come in."

"Who the hell wants a stripper in the morning?" A chuckle came from his boss.

"Well, you know Konoha has an unabated desire for you."

"Fine, I better be getting paid extra for this."

"Yeah, you are." His boss's voice came out a little bitterly. "But, you'll be getting off early. Be here in an hour." Sasuke hung up the phone before his boss could and he tossed his phone off to the side. He rolled over in bed, rubbing his temples and he caught sight of Hinata's key on his nightstand. Sasuke picked it up, it was a golden heart shaped key and he scrutinized it. A part of him wondered when she was going to call.

He looked forward to seeing her again. She had such kissable peach colored lips, the most beautiful skin he had ever seen and he could stare at those eyes all day not to mention, she had a pretty hot body.

He hadn't really been attracted to any woman because he saw no interest until now hell, he was virgin despite the fact that he was a stripper.

He needed to know her name, he wanted her number.

Sasuke sat down her key on his nightstand and got up. He cursed to himself, thinking about how he didn't sleep last night and needed to put in a call to the doctor about upping the dosage of his sleeping medication.

His body ached from the lack of sleep. The phone rang again and his eyes narrowed.

Who the hell could that be? He grabbed the phone and the caller ID read Naruto, the dobe. He answered the phone.

"Now, you of all people know better than to call me in the mornings."

"Stop being a grouch." Naruto said, snickering on the other end of the line. "Dude, today is my birthday!" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he bit back another curse. How could he forget the dobe's birthday, his still need to get his old childhood friend a birthday cake? He was generally not the sentimental kind of man but Naruto had been with him through some hard times (like the death of his parents).

"Happy Birthday." Sasuke congratulated.

"Man, I fell so old." The blond-haired Uzumaki whined.

"Your only twenty-two, dobe." Sasuke flatly.

"Man you are really pissy this morning. Dude what happened?"

"Nothing. I just have to go into work."

"If I had your job. I wouldn't complain, woman begging for me to lay it on them. Hell that sounds like one hell of a job." Naruto chuckled.

"To you. So, what are you going to do for your birthday?"

"Well, Kiba is out of town with his parents, Gaara is meeting up with some business partners for his company and I can't get Shino to pick up his phone. Plus, my girlfriend is hung over." Naruto said. Sasuke could hear the disappointment and could imagine it was accompanied with that stupid pouty face of his.

"Come over my house at seven o'clock today." Sasuke said, running his hands through his hair.

"Sur- wait, why?"

"Just fucking to do it." Sasuke commanded.

"Fine, fine. What you have planned for me?" Naruto said now excited.

"Nothing, dammit. Now stop asking."

"Whoa, dude I didn't know you had a soft side."

"Naruto."

"Okay, see you at seven." Naruto hung up the phone and Sasuke rubbed his temples. He now had a lot of shit to do today. He would need to stop by Konoha Bakery after work, have Naruto a cake made and make sure it was done by the time he got back. He would also need to buy a bottle of plum sake and on top of it all, he had the key to give back to the indigo-haired girl.

"Fuck me." He murmured. He sauntered to his bathroom and turned on the shower, getting ready for the day. He could just go by the girl's house and see if she was ther but that would make him look like some stalker.

XXXX

Hinata arrived at work before the last minute she would normally be considered late. She had not anticipated traffic to be backed up, Mayumi looked at her concerned.

"Ms. Hinata, are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry. I would have been here earlier but traffic." Hinata said a little frazzled.

"It's okay." Mayumi assured. "Are you sure that is all that is wrong?" Hinata nodded at her and smiled. She prayed that the rest of the day would go smoother than her morning.

And it did, Mayumi made a coconut cake for the day and Hinata decorated it with bows. On her lunch break, she pulled out a phone book the bakery had laying around and she went down the list of strip clubs. She usually hung up as soon as someone said hello and she fumbled with her fingers nervously. There was about five different strip clubs in Konoha and she vowed that she would not hang up for the last one, the phone rang a couple of times and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" The sounds of women hollering for more rang in the background causing her to turn red.

"Ano… d-does a Sasuke Uchiha w-work there?"

"Who is calling?"

"Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga. The girl who lost her key."

"Okay." The man said in a confused tone. "I will get him. Hold on." Hinata felt her heart speed up in her chest and each passing moment made her more and more anxious.

"Hello?" Sasuke finally answered in a velvety tone. She felt her throat go dry, unable to formulate any words.

"Hi." She squeaked. And before he could say anything else, she hung up. Hinata let out a shaky breath, mentally kicking herself for hanging up on him like that but she would try him back a couple of hours later and apologize.

XXXX

Sasuke had to admit he was not happy when he found out someone had called him at his job, he didn't know who Hinata Hyuuga was.

But when he heard her sweet voice on the phone, it dissipated rather quickly and he knew it was her. Sasuke was also a little taken aback. She didn't strike him as the type of girl to be calling a strip club. But, he never anticipated her just hanging up on him, he pulled the phone away from his ear and cocked an eyebrow.

Normally, he would have been upset with anyone hanging up on him but he found himself oddly amused. He chuckled to himself and his coworker looked at him, shocked.

"You chuckle. I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed. And with that, he returned back to work. At least now, he knew her name.

_Hinata. _

Sasuke got off work about two o'clock, he decided that he would go to Konoha Bakery to get them to make Naruto a cake. He had never really been there before because he didn't like sweets but he had some talk around town about how it was the best.

Sasuke figured he would pick up the bottle of plum sake on his way to the bakery.

XXXX

Hinata heard the doorbell to the bakery open, she perked up and saw him standing in the doorway. Her lips parted and her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe he was here!

Their eyes met and a smirk came across Sasuke's face. She tore her gaze away, hiding her face behind her bangs and Mayumi looked at her, grinning.

"Oh, he is handsome. Mrs. Hinata is he your boyfriend."

"N-no, n-no, he's…."

"A friend." Sasuke finished for her. She looked back up and he leaned against the window. "So you work here huh, Hinata?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm a cake decorator." Hinata informed. She watched Sasuke look at the display of cakes and he shrugged.

"Looks nice. Can I talk to you in private?"

"S-sure. I will be right b-back, Mayumi." Mayumi winked at her.

"Take all the time you need." Hinata came out from around the back and Sasuke led her off to the side.

"So, you hung up on me." He said with a bit of contempt.

"I…." Hinata began. "I'm really s-sorry."

"So where did you sleep last night?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"A-a neighbor took me in her h-house." Hinata explained.

"Hmph." Sasuke snorted. "I see."

"Why are y-you here?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You owe me." He informed. "I drove you home and then you hung up on me." Hinata opened her mouth to object but he had her in a rock in a hard place.

"W-what do you w-want?"

"Well, an old friend of mine's birthday is today and I need you to make him a cake shaped and made to look like ramen." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "He has an unnatural obsession with it."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "Okay."

"But, I need it in a least two hours." Hinata stared at him baffled.

"A-a cake like that would take longer t-than that, at least a day."

"Not my problem." He was despicable! Hinata huffed, puffing out her cheeks in frustration.

"w-what would you like on the cake?"

"Just his name, its Naruto and happy twenty-second birthday with a nine-tailed fox on the front." Sasuke informed. Her eyes widened in shock.

Naruto… surely, it couldn't be…

"You mean N-Naruto Uzumaki?" Hinata asked.

"You know him?"

"Yes. I-I didn't know t-that today was his birthday, we haven't talked i-in a long time."

XXXX

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, she knew Naruto! How did she know him, from where? Why hadn't he seen her before?

XXXX

Hinata was shocked to see that Sasuke knew her ex-boyfriend and she wanted to know more but she was at work.

"y-you have to talk to Mayumi about w-what kind of cake you want for Naruto." Hinata explained. She saw Sasuke blink a couple of times and then clear his throat. She could tell he wanted to know more but was pushing it to the side.

"Hn."

"W-what about your second thing?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"Well, I don't have you key and being it is at my house. Why don't you come to my house and celebrate with Naruto and me. I think you would be pleasant company, plus you could catch up with him." Hinata felt flattered by his statement. She hadn't seen or talked to Naruto in years after they broke up, it was a bad break up for the both of them. She just heard it about Naruto through Sakura.

"I-I don't e-even know where your house is."

"I'll give you the address and I would like the cake to be delivered… by you." Hinata's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. She really needed to get her key back and he was giving her only one way to obtain it.

"Okay." Hinata sauntered over to the counter and pulled out a pen and pad. The Uchiha gave her his address and he told Mayumi he wanted a yellow cake for Naruto.

"See you later." Hinata watched him walk out of the bakery and she looked at the address on the paper.

She had never been invited to a party quite like this before.

Hinata worked on the cake as fast as she could to fit it in two hours, he was so mean for having her work like this and Mayumi glanced at Hinata as she drew the nine-tailed fox.

"This make seems to be really special." She giggled.

"It is." Hinata said thoughtfully. He couldn't be that bad if he was willing to go to such lengths for Naruto. They finished the cake at the very end and she climbed into her car, heading to his apartment. His apartment was a rather elaborate one, she found herself staring at it in awe and she took a deep breath, stepping out of the car.

XXXX

Sasuke heard a knock at his door and he opened it. Hinata handed the cake to him, shyly.

"I-I finished it." He opened the top, peeking inside. He had to admit she had some skills.

"Looks good." The Uchiha reached into his pocket and he pulled out her key.

"Here." He watched Hinata take it and give him a warm smile as she stuffed it in her purse. "Well, don't just stand out here. You can come in." He beckoned for her to enter, she nodded and walked in the house. Hinata looked around his house and Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I bought plumb sake for Naruto and I, you are welcome to some if you want." Hinata shook her head.

"I-I don't drink." He smirked at her, teasingly.

"I didn't think so. You can sit down you know. Nothing will bite you."

"I-I know." She squeaked. Hinata walked over to his couch and sat down. Sasuke grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and he handed it to her. "T-thank you."

He collapsed on the couch. "So, how long have you been working at the bakery?"

"A-a while." Hinata admitted.

"Do you like cake decorating?"

"I love it." There was a silence exchanged between the two. "Do you like s-stripping?" She felt a sort of bond with him, they were both involved in the dark world of sex, her with her lingerie modeling (which she loved also) and his stripping. And despite residing in the dark world of sex, she had never had sex, she was still a virgin.

"I do." He affirmed. He wouldn't mind seeing her at the club. Sasuke heard another knock at the door and Hinata and Sasuke stood up at the same time.

"I'll get it."

XXXX

Hinata saw Sasuke open the door and the blond-haired Uzumaki walk in. She smiled at him, feeling her chest tighten.

"So why you call me over here?"

"Go in the kitchen." He instructed. Naruto walked in the kitchen and Hinata watched his eyes light up as Sasuke unveiled the cake. "Dude that is amazing. Man, I love you bro!"

Hinata giggled as he wrapped his arm around his neck and Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. Naruto looked at her and his mouth almost hit the ground.

"Hinata, is that you, my kami. You look awesome!" Naruto ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug.

"It's nice to s-see you again too."

"She decorated your cake so you owe her." Sasuke said, knocking Naruto in the head. Naruto stared at her shocked.

"Dude, you decorated that, oh my kami. That is amazing!" Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders. "You are awesome." Hinata giggled at the compliment.

"Wait…" Naruto pulled away and Sasuke saw his eyes dart between him and Hinata. "How do you know each other?"

"We met at a party." Sasuke said vaguely. "We're friends. I invited her here to celebrate your birthday with us. How do you know her?"

"We have been friends ever since college, Sasuke. You probably don't know her considering you went only to our college for a week and then left."

"I see."

"Oh." Hinata mouthed. That explained everything. They sang happy birthday to Naruto and Naruto blew out the candles. Hinata munched on the cake and scrutinized Naruto and Sasuke as they drank the sake with their own pieces. She found the sight rather heartwarming and could see the brotherly bond between the two. Once in a while, Sasuke would look at her and she would look back at him from underneath her eyelashes.

The small party lasted for three hours. It was nice to see Naruto again and was awkward at first but after the first hour, the awkwardness went away. The party was one of the nice ones she had been to in a long time, simple and intimate. Sasuke walked Hinata out to her car.

"I-it was a nice party." Hinata said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And it was nice seeing Naruto a-again. I see he has not lost his h-humor."

"Don't encourage it." Sasuke warned. Hinata opened up her car door. "Well, I-I had an r-really good time."

"Yeah. thanks for coming." Sasuke stated. He pursed his lips, deciding to act on what had been nagging him the whole night. "I should probably give you my number. You can't just keep calling me at my job otherwise, you will have to pay me the money I'm losing."

Hinata looked at him shocked and then she nodded. She handed him her phone and he programmed it in.

"Thanks."

"Just text me."

"O-okay." And with that, she climbed in her car and drove away.

When she got back to her apartment, Hinata turned off her car and she went through her phone. She looked at his number in her phone and biting her lower lip, texted him her number.

She received a text back in a matter of minutes and knew she would not be able to sleep a once that night because of what the message read. It read,

_Let's meet up again. Maybe, dinner tomorrow night?_ –Sasuke.

And Hinata said yes.

**If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	3. Dinner Exchanges

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

A Scarlet Exchange

Hinata found herself looking forward to her date with Sasuke, she bit her lower lip as a smile settled on her lips. She may had been looking forward to the date, but what should she wear? Hinata was also a little nervous because this was going to be first real date after she broke up with Naruto.

What if the date turned out bad?

Hinata quickly pushed away the negative thoughts and told herself to stay positive. Her indigo colored tresses were tied up in a high bun, she had on an oversized shirt with baggy pants and a pair of sunflower printed socks. She had to admit it felt nice to be able to stay in her pajamas, it was Hinata's off day from the bakery and modeling didn't start till later in the afternoon. A cup of green tea sat on her table with a plate of okonomiyaki and rolled omelets. She took a couple of bites of her food and the phone began to ring. The indigo-haired beauty reached for it, the caller ID read: Sakura and she picked it up.

"H-hello?"

"Hinata, my god. I am so sorry." The pink-haired Haruno lamented on the other end of the line. Hinata grimaced, perplexed.

"F-for what?" She took a sip of her warm green tea.

"For me and Ino getting drunk and not being able to drive you home the other night." Sakura sighed. "We are such bad friends."

"N-no, it's okay." Hinata assured. She had decided to keep Sasuke a secret from Sakura and Ino for now.

"No, it isn't." Sakura said sternly. "Let me attempt to make it up to you by taking you out to lunch." Hinata giggled.

"Sure, w-where?"

"Let's go to that new bakery that opened up, I think it is called Sweet Petal. How about one o'clock how does that sound?"

"Sounds good, I will s-see you then."

"Okay and don't bring any money. We're treating you." Sakura demanded.

"Un." Sakura hung up and Hinata's phone beeped right afterwards. She looked at her phone and it read: New Message from Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata opened it.

_Let's do dinner at my place, you alright with that? - Sasuke. _

She texted back a yes and he replied back.

_Look forward to it- Sasuke. _

She closed her phone and thought about how she needed to finish breakfast. Hinata had to go through her closet.

XXXX

Sasuke ran his hands through his disheveled raven locks and stared at Hinata's text message. The cigarette was poised in between his fingers and he was leaning against the railing of his balcony. He had on a dark blue hoodie and a pair of dark denim jeans. He took a puff of his cigarette, a smirk settled on his lips and he tapped his finger against the railing.

Hinata had to be the first person EVER for him to invite over, He was normally not the one to invite company over so having Hinata was the first.

He didn't even know what women liked to eat. Sasuke cursed to himself.

He couldn't fucking cook, hell most of the time he ate TV dinners.

Hinata was also the first woman he had ever really shown interest in. Other women usually showed interest in him but it was on a very shallow level. They just cared about his looks and how he would be in bed. He usually just brushed the opposite sex aside but Hinata was quite different.

The Uchiha chuckled, he didn't think he could get this worked up about a girl. His phone rang and his eyes narrowed at the caller ID. He rolled them and answered.

"Itachi." He greeted.

"Morning, little brother." Itachi replied. "Are you still meeting with me today to show me the website for Uchiha Company?"

"Yeah." Sasuke confirmed, taking another puff.

"I see. I look forward to seeing you again, little brother."

"Whatever." Itachi and Sasuke hung up at the same time. Sasuke took a couple of more smokes till the cigarette became a bud and then he tossed it over. The Uchiha knew him meeting with his brother about the website he had made for Itachi's company was a way Itachi could see him again.

Sasuke was severely alienated from his family except for Itachi, his father always expected him and Itachi to be the best at everything. Sasuke could still envision his father's face every time he failed at something. Fugaku set impossible standards for him and Itachi to achieve. So, when Sasuke started to get older, he began to be quite rebellious against his father and it was that rebellion that ultimately led to Sasuke moving out of the Uchiha household when he was seventeen. The Uchiha couldn't even remember the last time he saw his parents but they were fully aware of his stripping career and he didn't care if they disproved or not. It was his life.

Itachi on the other hand, followed in their father's footsteps by taking over the company (a dream that his father wanted for Sasuke as well) and Itachi was really the only one Sasuke really talked to from time to time. He also didn't blame his mother for his estrangement and he suspected the reason why he didn't talk to her was due to his father.

Sasuke headed back inside and sat on his couch. He pulled up his laptop, opening up the website and added in a couple of more hyperlinks. He added Uchiha Company to the top of the title page, fixed a couple of more formatting problems and then grabbed his laptop bag.

He locked his front door and stopped in his tracks to see his elderly and nosy old lady neighbor getting a paper delivered at her door. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he gave her the coldest look he could muster. The elderly woman let out an "hmph" giving him that "you are such a juvenile delinquent" look and licked her lips.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha."

"Ms. Takuya." He stated icily.

"I can't quite put my finger on it but there is something different about you. You look almost…happy today." Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"You're a senile old woman." He spat. He shoved his hands in his pockets and descended down the stairs but even he couldn't deny the fact that having the indigo-haired beauty over lightened up his usual "fuck" off demeanor.

Sasuke was supposed to meet his brother at a coffee house not too far from his apartment, it was next to a place called Sweet Petal or some kind of bakery (not like Sasuke cared). He glanced over at the bakery as he pulled up to the coffee shop, the bakery bustled with customers in and out and he could see a line forming for the sweets through the window. He snorted.

There was no way, he would ever be caught dead in a place like that. The Uchiha got out of his car and entered the coffee house, scanning for his brother. Dark obsidian eyes met ash burned ones and Itachi gave him a small smile. Sasuke walked over to him, sitting down and he placed the lap top on the table.

"You look well." Itachi greeted. He took a sip of his large caffeinated drink.

"Thanks." Sasuke said rather flatly. Sasuke began to take the laptop out, Itachi adjusted his tie and he closed his eyes.

"You don't have to get straight to the point of being here." Itachi stated. "Spend some time with your older brother." Sasuke stopped, grimacing and he mumbled something unintelligible but he desisted his actions. Leaning back, he folded his arms across his chest and Itachi beckoned to the list of coffees.

"Want something?"

"No, I'm fine." Sasuke shrugged.

"So, how have you been?" Itachi inquired.

"Good."

"How is your night job?"

"Good. Paying well." Sasuke said with a smirk. "How is mom?"

"She's great, misses you of course." Itachi sighed. "Father remains to be incredibly obstinate."

"I see. And how is the company he started treating you?"

"I am head of the company now." Itachi informed. Sasuke stared at him silently. It was new news to him.

"Father Step down?"

"Yes, he is getting older and been recently having health problems."

"What kind?" Sasuke may had had his differences with his father but he wouldn't dismiss the irrefutable fact that Fugaku was still his father.

"He has been having a couple of heart problems. He's been put on some medication but doctors tell him he needs to lower his stress levels."

"Like that will happen. You have a greater chance of the moon falling out of the sky." Sasuke derided. Itachi smiled again.

"I see you still have your humor."

XXXX

Hinata finally decided what to wear for the date, it was a long ruffled white skirt with a pink blouse and a pair of flats. She smiled to herself as she laid it out on her bed and got dressed to meet Sakura and Ino. The indigo-haired beauty glanced at the clock as she headed out the door, making sure she wasn't late and headed for the new bakery.

The bakery was busier than ever, she entered the shop and Sakura and Ino waved her down from a nearby corner. Hinata pushed past the crowds of customers and sat down at the table.

"We'll get something when everything settles." Sakura informed. Hinata nodded.

"Forgive us." Ino stated. "We didn't mean to get that wasted and leave you to figure out how to get home. That was pretty shitty of us."

Hinata giggled and waved her hands in front of her. "I-it's okay. I forgive you guys."

"We are NEVER doing that again, Ino and I woke up with the worse hang over." Sakura groaned.

"Yeah, and you ran off that hottie stripper." Ino chimed.

"I did not." Sakura snapped. "You did."

"I always knew you couldn't hold your liquor." Sakura hit Ino in the arm and Ino gasped, hitting her back. Hinata tried not to laugh at the two bickering and Sakura huffed.

"But, whatever." She said, waving her hand.

"How did you get home, Hinata?" Ino asked curiously. Hinata looked at her shocked and she fumbled with her fingers underneath the table.

"I took a c-cab."

"You didn't get one of those creepy cab drivers did you?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. Hinata shook her head and Ino sighed in relief.

"Thank God." Sakura perked up as the horde of customers died down and got up.

"What do you want, Hinata?"

"Just a lemon t-tart, thank y-you."

"No need to thank us." Ino injected. The pink-haired Haruno turned on her heels, going up to pay for their delectable treats and Ino leaned back in her chair.

"Sakura is going over Naruto's house tonight. She has to make it up to him for missing his birthday."

"Oh." Hinata knew Naruto wouldn't say anything about Sasuke and her knowing one another but she was almost certain that Sasuke didn't realize that Sakura was Naruto's off and on girlfriend that he was stripping for. He didn't even know that Naruto and she knew one another.

Sakura came back with their sweets and Hinata took a bite of her lemon tart. It was sour and sweet, just the way she liked it. Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes as they took a bite of their sweets.

"We are so coming back here." Ino hymned. "Oh, Hinata. You know Konoha's Annual Spring festival is around the corner and I was thinking we should go this year. I heard they are doing lots traditional Japanese performances."

"S-sound like fun." Hinata stayed with Ino and Sakura for a good hour and then made her way to her modeling. She passed by the coffee house next to it and caught a glimpse of Sasuke. She stopped in her tracks, he was sitting with an older male who bares striking resemblance to him and it was at that moment, she saw him lean back in his chair and pull out a laptop. Their eyes met and her face turned ten shades of red. The Uchiha looked at her intently, she tucked her hair behind her ear and waved.

Sasuke smirked at her and pointed to the cellphone in his pocket. She nodded, waving one more time and then hurried off to her car.

Her heart was beating fast the whole time.

XXXX

Sasuke scowled as he watched Hinata disappear and pursed his lips. He proceeded to take out the laptop and pull up the website as if nothing had happened.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked with a bit of a smirk. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at his brother's smirk and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Someone I know." He said in a very vague tone. Itachi nodded and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him as he looked at the website.

"Looks good." Itachi stated as he scrolled down the website. "This will surely attract more unto buying our stocks." Sasuke pulled out his phone from underneath the table and texted Hinata.

_Are you stalking me now? - Sasuke. _

The Uchiha closed his phone once more and mentally cursed himself for what he was going to ask next. "Itachi."

"Yes, little brother."

"What good meals are easy to cook and good for company?" Itachi stopped.

"Is that woman part of the company?"

"Yeah something like that."

"I see. Just make spaghetti or something."

"Hn."

"I can ask mother to give me the recipe for hers."

"No. I'll figure it out." Sasuke hissed.

He needed to stop by the store.

XXXX

Hinata checked her phone when she arrived at the modeling agency and instantly became flustered when she read Sasuke's text message. She texted him back a "no, I was having lunch with some friends" and got out of the car. Kurenai had a whole new rack of lingerie for her to try on, mostly lace and as soon as Hinata got into one of the outfits, the shoot started. However, her phone kept buzzed from another text message from Sasuke and she quickly texted him back. Kurenai looked at her and smiled.

"So, who is that you are texting so vigorously?" Hinata shut her phone and bit her lip.

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"No worries. I don't mind." Kurenai said, waving her hand. "So who is he?"

"H-he?" Hinata stared at her shocked. "H-how did you…"

"I know." Kurenai winked. "So when you meet him?"

"A couple of days ago, w-we're having dinner."

"Oh. I see. Well, let's hurry up with the photo shoot so you can get home and get fixed up for your date." Hinata walked back onto the props, sitting down in a chair and grabbed a sheer blanket wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Okay." Hinata posed in a sitting positon then on the bed laying on her back with her legs bent upwards towards the ceiling. The photo shoot lasted for a good hour, Hinata changed back in her normally clothes and went home to get ready.

She took another shower and put on the clothes laid out. Hinata pulled her hair halfway up in a clip and heard meowing at the front door. She grabbed a bag of cat food on her way to open the front door and kobo looked up at her. She poured him more food and stroked his back, earning a purr and another wave of meowing. Hinata giggled and by the time everything was finished, it was time to go.

She grabbed her purse and told herself everything would work out.

XXXX

Sasuke stood over the stove and stirred the noodles, making sure they get cooked all the way. He eyed the clock, seeing that she could arrive any minute and he rolled his eyes. If it wasn't for that incompetent cashier who couldn't work the damn cash register, he would have already had everything cooked. He had changed out from his hoodie and put on a dark blue muscle shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans.

Sasuke had bought a couple of non-alcoholic drinks for her and a beer for himself. He was just about to take the noodles off the stove when a knock came at the door and he sauntered to it.

XXXX

Hinata stood at the door, fumbling with her fingers and jumped when it opened up. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her and leaned against the doorway.

"You look nice." He stated. "Come in." Hinata nodded, following after him and he shut the door behind her. She could hear the boiling of something on the stove and peeked into the kitchen to see a big pot.

"The food would have been cooked sooner but I ran into a couple of detours." Hinata giggled.

"You did all of t-this for the dinner?"

"Don't read too much into it." Sasuke scoffed. "I have to eat too." Hinata couldn't help but smile as he went into the kitchen and she followed after him. "You like spaghetti?"

"Un. I love it." Sasuke smirked at her.

"I do as well." Hinata turned red and Sasuke pointed to the fridge.

"I bought some non-alcoholic drinks for you." Hinata nodded, opening up the fridge and took out a pink lemonade. She looked over at Sasuke who was putting in the meat and Sauce and waltzed over to him.

"Ano… l-let me help." Hinata said warmly. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her and then handed her the spoon. Their fingers brushed against one another's causing Hinata to turn red and she began to stir. Sasuke leaned against the counter, opening his beer and scrutinized her.

"So, you were having lunch with some friends huh?"

"I-I was at the Sweet Petals next door. My friends said that they had really good sweets."

"You like sweets?"

"Un and you?"

"No, I don't really care for them. I like tomatoes."

"Oh." Hinata looked over at Sasuke who took another sip of his drink and he smirked.

"So, are these are the same friends I stripped for?"

"It is." Hinata grimaced. "Did you k-know that the pink h-haired girl you stripped for w-was Naruto's off and on again girlfriend." Sasuke nearly choked on his beer.

"What the hell? You're shitting me?" Hinata shook her head and Sasuke groaned. "That's Sakura, oh well. It's over with. Do a favor for me and let's forget that night."

Hinata giggled. "Sure. I don't think S-sakura will m-mention that night either."

"So, how do you know Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, changing the subject.

"W-we…. We used to d-date." There was a silence exchanged between the two.

"His lost." Sasuke said with a shrug. Hinata peeked up at him, he walked over to her and peeked at the pot. "To be honest, I can't cook worth a crap so you touching it is probably for the best." She tried not to laugh and added a couple of nearby seasonings.

"You want to watch a movie when we're done?" Hinata could see this was going to be a long night but she didn't mind.

"S-sure."

"What do you like?"

"Thrillers."

"You like thrillers?" His voice reflected a bit of disbelief.

"W-what is that w-weird."

"Yes." Sasuke replied. He walked out of the kitchen and she heard him fumble through a couple of movies. He came back with several choices and she chose the one that was actions with a little bit of romance.

Hinata finished the spaghetti and Sasuke made their plates. They both sat down on the couch, she took off her shoes after Sasuke teased her about not being able to make herself at home. She sat with her legs crossed while Sasuke sat with a lazy posture.

XXXX

It was the best spaghetti he had ever had, Sasuke turned to Hinata and smirked. "Next time, we are making dinner at your place. The food is good." He watched her turn red and he liked the color, damn this girl was cute.

"Sure, y-you can come over." She wiped the tomato sauce off the corner of her mouth. He found himself pretty comfortable around her and that only increased when the movie began.

"Who was that man you were with a-at the coffee h-house?" Hinata asked curiously.

"My brother."

"I-I can see that."

"What?" Sasuke frowned.

"Y-you and y-your brother definitely look alike."

"No, we don't." Sasuke chuckled lowly. "I was showing him a website I made."

"Oh, you make t-them?"

"Yeah, I got a degree in Graphic Design." He saw confusion flicker across her face. "Yeah, I know it's weird. I'm a stripper with a degree. It's a long story."

"I-I didn't think that." Hinata said, shaking her head. "I-I was thinking a-about how the bakery needs a website."

"Is that so?"

"I'll g-give you my boss's number. Maybe, you two can talk." Hinata took out her phone and Sasuke transferred the number from her phone to his phone.

"D-do you like making w-websites?"

"It provides me with a little extra money so yeah, I do."

In the middle of the movie, Sauske stepped out and lit up a cigarette. He watched her through the glass of the sliding glass door and kept thinking to himself, how much he liked her.

XXXX

Hinata had lost track of time, she was having a really good time and when the movie was over, she gasped at the clock.

The clock read: 11:00 pm and she got up.

"S-sorry for staying over so l-late."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke shrugged. "Do you want to stay?"

"W-what?"

"Well, during this time is often when drunks are on the road so it's probably best you stay here." Hinata couldn't help but smile at him.

"B-but, where will I s-sleep?"

"I have a guest bedroom." Sasuke got off the couch, leading her into the back where the bedrooms were and opened the door. "Normally, I wouldn't have a guest bedroom but Naruto likes to come over here and spend the night after having a bro night as he calls it."

"T-thank you."

"You can wear some pajamas I have in the dresser, they would probably engulf you but whatever. Good night." She watched him shove his hands in his pockets and head off to his bedroom.

"Sasuke." He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I had a really good t-time tonight."

"Did you now?" He smirked. "Well, if you stay for breakfast tomorrow, maybe you can have another good time." And with that, he disappeared inside his bedroom.

Never had breakfast sounded so good to Hinata.

**If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	4. Sweet Affections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

A Scarlet Exchange

Hinata could not remember the last time she had slept so good, maybe it was because dinner with Sasuke was the highlight of her night or maybe it was dinner with him was one of the best times she had had in a long time. She rolled over in the king sized bed, rubbing her eyes like a child and lifted up. Some of her indigo tresses were stuck to her face and others were disheveled. The house was still and Hinata climbed out of bed. Sasuke's pajamas engulfed, they smelled like fresh cologne and she couldn't believe she was wearing a man's clothes! Hinata opened the guest door, there was no smell of breakfast nor any signs of the Uchiha. She smiled to herself and wondered what she could do.

This was not her home.

She couldn't just sit on his couch and watch television like it was nothing. Hinata patted her hair down to look presentable and she shuffled to his bedroom. She contemplated whether or not to knock but she had to get to work soon and what if he slept late? She could just leave a note, where was a pen and paper? What if he saw her and thought she was invading his belongings?

Finally gathering enough courage, Hinata lifted up her fist and knocked very lightly on the door. There was no response and she bit her lower lip, knocking again. There was no response and she licked her dry lips,

"Sasuke..?" She said lowly. "It's me…Hinata." All of the sudden, there was a huge crash and Hinata gasped as the sound came closer and closer. The door yanked open as Sasuke looked at her with a surprised expression and his hair was all over the place. His pants settled low on his waist and he had no shirt on, revealing his muscular upper torso.

Hinata's eyes flickered to his chest and then back at his face where she saw a smirk spread across his face. She turned ten shades of red, covered her face in embarrassment and she looked down. Hinata fumbled with her fingers, nervously.

"Morning." Sasuke said, keeping the same sly smirk on his face.

"M-morning." Hinata greeted. "I-I was wondering about… b-breakfast, would y-you like me to make it?" She heard Sasuke suck in his teeth and looked up to see him throw his head back and rub the back of his neck. He cursed to himself and yawned.

"I am a fucking idiot." Sasuke grumbled.

"W-what?" Hinata looked at him, perplexed.

"I slept in." Sasuke stated. "I am not used to having company over." He opened up his door, grabbing the nearest black shirt and slipped it on. Hinata caught a glimpse of his bedroom, it was the cleanest one she had ever seen for a guy and Sasuke turned back to her.

"Looks like I was right about my pajamas." Hinata giggled and she tucked her hair behind her ear. His pants had to be rolled twice at the waist just to fit her and his shirt did no justice to seeing her silhouette. "Did you sleep fine?"

"Yes, t-thank you. The bed was really c-comfortable." Hinata said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, Naruto is a drama king. He always bitches when things are uncomfortable like if he's hungry… etc. That bed is about the only thing that shuts him up." Sasuke sighed. "And about breakfast, we won't be eating breakfast here, I'm going to take you out somewhere."

Hinata looked at him, shocked and she pursed her lips. "T-that's too much. You don't h-have to."

"When do you have to go to work?" Sasuke questioned as he rummaged through his dresser, she could see he was insistent on taking her out and it made her chest fill with a certain warmth. Hinata had a break from her modeling today, usually Kurenai and Jiraya got together at the middle of the week and collaborated what the next issue should feature besides his new line. She could also go into the bakery a little later, she had saved up time.

"Not till later, b-but if I had to c-choose a time no later t-than eleven."

"I see. I'll drive you back home when we're done." Sasuke stated. "Where do you want to go?" Hinata hated to choose, she didn't want to pick a place he didn't like and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"There is a small diner down the street. It's called Usui's Morning Rise." Hinata stated. "T-that is a good p-place."

"Yeah, I go there all the time for coffee." Hinata stared at him, baffled and he smirked. "Never thought you'd have so much in common with a stripper huh?" Hinata shook her head and frowned.

"I-I don't think that." She watched an amused expression come across Sasuke's face and he sauntered up to her, poking her forehead.

"Relax. I'm kidding. Be ready in ten or I will just come in however you're dressed." Hinata squeaked and she heard him chuckle.

"I'll t-take your pajamas home and w-wash them."

"Hn. And wash your face, you have drool all over it." Hinata covered her mouth and ran to the guest bedroom, closing the door behind her.

XXXX

The Uchiha stared at the closed guest bedroom door and a smirk played on his lips. The way she frowned was pretty damn cute and normally, he would have cursed out anyone who dared to wake him up but he didn't mind her.

Plus, it was kind of hot seeing her in his pajamas.

He chuckled to himself and headed for the shower. The way her cheeks flushed red was also kind of cute, Sasuke clicked his tongue.

He could honestly say, he could see himself having it bad for this girl. The Uchiha took a quick shower and put on a black hoodie with a dark pair of jeans. The phone rang on his dresser, he picked it up and answered.

"What?" He hissed.

"Who the hell answers the phone like that?" his boss questioned.

"I'm busy. What do you want?"

"Ladies night tonight so bring you're A game."

"Yeah. Whatever. What time you want me to be there?"

"Be here about six o'clock."

"Fine. Bye." His boss was such a pain in the ass. The Uchiha shoved his phone in his pocket and opened the door. Hinata was sitting on the couch, her legs were pulled up against her chest and she perked up at the sight of him. His pajamas were folded up on her lap to take home.

"You ready?" Hinata nodded and she followed him out. The Uchiha opened up his car door for her and climbed in. The diner wasn't crowded when they arrived and Sasuke walked in with Hinata at his side. The greeter was an agitating girl, bubbly and trying her best to win Sasuke over by bating her eyelashes.

He ignored her advances, she paled in comparison to the woman next to him.

"How may I help you?" The greeter asked as a flirtatious smile spread across her full lips.

"Whatever my girl wants." Sasuke beckoned to Hinata. Hinata looked at him surprised and then she turned red.

"Ano... c-can you please give u-us a booth?"

"Yeah sure." The girl grumbled, storming into a quieter area of the diner.

XXXX

Hinata sat down next to Sasuke at the booth, the greeter gave them their menus and left to go help incoming customers.

"Glad she left." The Uchiha stated, throwing his arm behind Hinata and his hand rested on the top of her side of the booth. Hinata couldn't believe he had called her his girl, the more she thought about it, the more it made her smile.

"Can s-split the check half and half." Hinata said shyly. "I-I feel bad if you spend this all o-on me…" Sasuke stared at the petite woman next to him, quietly and she shifted in her seat as a silence was exchanged between the two.

"Hn. Whatever, do what you want. I'm going to order coffee." The waitress came, Hinata ordered a green tea and Sasuke ordered black coffee. She looked at the menu, debating what to order and her eyes flickered to the traditional Japanese breakfast section.

"W-what are you going to e-eat?"

"A rice omelet." Sasuke stated. "And you?"

"Okonomiyaki."

"Hn." Hinata ordered her breakfast and took a sip of her green tea.

"I-I was thinking maybe w-we could do dinner at my house next time." Hinata offered. Sasuke nodded.

"I wouldn't mind that." She heard him mumble lowly. "So do you live alone?"

"Un."

"I see. Why is that?" Sasuke questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Independence" Hinata admitted, tracing the circular top of the cup with her finger. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her, making her face heat up and she looked at him from underneath his eyelashes.

"Overbearing parents huh?"

"No, my father isn't like t-that." Hinata said, chewing her bottom lip. "I-It's just…. h-he expects a lot f-from me." The last part of her sentence was rather mousy.

"Disappointment is something that I know quite well." Sasuke said, taking another sip of his coffee. Hinata looked up at him baffled but he just looked off in some distance. His eyebrows furrowed together into a hard scowl and he seemed to be in deep thought.

A pregnant silence was exchanged between the two.

"Ano… do you like f-festivals?" Hinata asked, trying to break the silence.

"Never been to one." Sasuke said flatly. Hinata's parted and she stared at him, taken aback. Sasuke snorted, reaching over a hand and poked her forehead. "Don't give me that look." A smirk spread across his face.

"H-how come?" A perplexed expression came across her face.

"I don't like people."

XXXX

"Oh." She mouthed. Sasuke saw a bit of disappointment flicker in her eyes and he ran his hands through his hair.

"Why?"

"Well….." Hinata began, very timidly. "I-I got invited with some f-friends to Konoha's Annual Spring Festival and wanted to know i-if you would like to come with me."  
"As your boyfriend?" He questioned. A cocky smirk settled on his lips.

"I-I…" He watched her face turned ten shades of red. Just in time, the waitress came and brought them their food. Sasuke decided he would let Hinata off for now…. He didn't want her to have a heart attack.

Sasuke ate his rice omelet and Hinata pushed her plate towards him, smiling.

"W-would you like to try some?" Sasuke studied her for a moment and then, dove his fork in. He did not expect to but the two of them ending up sharing each other's meals.

Afterwards, he drove her back to her apartment.

XXXX

Hinata pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her boss's phone number. "H-here is my boss's phone number, c-call her and I-I am sure you can get the advertising job."

"Thanks." Sasuke took the piece of paper and pulled out his phone, storing it. Hinata bit her lip, thinking about what he said at the diner about inviting him at the festival as his boyfriend. She tried to hide her smile at the thought of it but it proved to be no avail.

"What are you happy about?" The question snapped her out of her thoughts and she stared into dark obsidian eyes.

"I-I had a g-great time." Hinata admitted. "Um… d-do you want to come t-to the festival with me?"

"As your boyfriend, fine. I guess I can." Sasuke sighed heavily. Hinata smiled at him warmly and placed her hand on the door handle.

"I-I will see you later o-on today?"

"Yeah, I'll probably come by and see you." She giggled and nodded. She got out of her car, heading up the stairs and waved at Sasuke as he drove off. She wondered how to explain how Sasuke and she met since she was bringing him to the festival.

And almost as if fate was sensing her dilemma, her phone rang in her pocket and the caller ID read: Sakura Haruno. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ino and I were bringing dates to the Konoha Annual Spring Festival, do you want us to set you up with one of Kiba's friends?"

"I-I'm bringing someone." Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear. There was a silence on the other end of the line and then an outburst of "Who!" from Ino.

"Is he hot?" Sakura questioned.

"I….I…" Hinata was a loss for words.

"When did you meet him?" Ino now asked on the other end of the line.

"A while ago."

"Well, we can't wait to meet him, Hinata. I just wanted to get the schedule right because I'm getting slammed at the hospital right now and needed to put in the time off. I figured we could go the first three days it comes." Sakura explained

"S-sounds good."

"Great. See you and your mystery hottie then." Hinata pursed her lips, trying not to laugh as Ino struggled for the phone and Sakura hung up after an exchange of words between the two. She threw Sasuke's pajamas in the washer, changed into her work clothes and headed for work.

Luckily, Hinata arrived at work before eleven and Mayumi smiled at her. "Good morning, Ms. Hinata, how are you today?"

"Great." Was the only thing Hinata could think of.

XXXX

As Sasuke stripped for some of the women, his mind wandered on a particular female and he smirked to himself. He was definitely going to get off early today. A woman ran her hands down his chest and pouted, licking her lips.

"I wish I was that woman you're thinking about." She cooed. Sasuke scoffed.

"You wouldn't compare." He hissed as her eyes rolled when his hips rolled against hers. On his break, he called Hinata's boss and landed the advertising job for the bakery. He knew Hinata would be elated to hear that.

And the more he thought about her, the more he was determined to kiss those peach lips of hers. He worked for three hours and then headed for the bakery, grabbing a book from his backseat. It had been collecting dust for a couple of weeks. Sasuke made sure Hinata saw him, her cheeks turned a rose color as she waved at him shyly and he sat in the corner. The Uchiha didn't order anything but pulled out a book, he had been meaning to read.

XXXX

When work was finished, Hinata walked up to Sasuke's table and Sasuke sat down his book.

"Done already?" he questioned.

"W-what book are you r-reading?"

"A war book."

"Oh." He placed money on the table and shoved his hands in his pockets. Hinata couldn't believe he stayed here the whole time! She followed him out near their cars.

"I got the job advertising for the bakery." Sasuke informed.

"That's g-great!"

"Well, it is thanks to you." Sasuke stated. Hinata waved her hands in front of her.

"No, I-I didn't do anything." The Uchiha rolled his eyes and he grabbed her hand. She gasped, he got up and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know how to take a compliment do you?"

"No, I-I…."

"Don't know how to take a compliment." Sasuke finished. Hinata opened her mouth again to object but Sasuke's look of "come on, say something" made her giggle. Hinata gasped as Sasuke took her hand again and she backed into her car. Her heart sped rapidly as Sasuke leaned in and she held her breath. Their mouths were inches apart from each other's, Hinata heard the door to bakery shut and she hid her face in his shoulder.

He growled. "You afraid your coworkers or customers are going to see?"

"N-no." Hinata managed to get out. Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, it was rough at first and they broke the kiss. Hinata gasped for air but Sasuke didn't allow for much breath. He pressed his lips against hers again, it was much softer at first and Sasuke poked her nose after they were finished.

"You look like you're about to faint."

"I-I'm fine." Hinata whispered. She couldn't ignore the fiery tickle on her lips resulting from their kiss and Sasuke chuckled, pressing his lips against hers one more time. Hinata couldn't describe the feeling of being kissed by him but, if she had to put it in words.

It was the feeling of being on cloud nine.

**If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	5. Festivals and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

A Scarlet Exchange

Hinata ran one hand through her hair and the other hand covered up any threatening revealing of her body. The lingerie she was wearing was a white sheer lace, completely exposing her flat stomach and the panties were high cut causing those to see the outline of the dip to her womanhood. Kurenai turned the camera, taking another picture and Hinata turned around posing again. The sound of rain hitting against the roof of the building occupied the noise of the camera clicking and Kurenai held up a hand to change out the storage stock. Hinata sat down in a nearby chair and wrapped a blanket around her body.

"So, how did you date go the other day?" Kurenai asked with a kind smile. The indigo-haired beauty turned red and she smiled to herself as she thought about Sasuke.

"I-it went well." Hinata stated bashfully.

"I'm glad." Kurenai added. "It's nice to see you have a boyfriend." Hinata's cheeks became redder, it made her want to giggle when she thought of Sasuke as her boyfriend. He took her out to breakfast, they had dinner together, they were going to the festival together and they had even kissed… these were things that lovers did with one another.

That being said, Hinata had been contemplating on whether or not to tell Sasuke she was a lingerie model or not. She knew about him being a stripper, it was only right that he knew about her second job. The debate to tell him or not had been nagging her for the past couple of days and she had come to the conclusion, she was going to tell him.

However, she would make him swear not to tell anyone…not that she thought he would. He was not that kind of man.

Not only did she have how to tell Sasuke about her career but Neji and Tenten were coming over. She had received a call from Neji, a couple of days ago and she was elated to see him. However, she was a little nervous because she wanted to make a good impression for him. She wanted him to go back and tell her father that she was doing fine on her own. Not only that, she had not seen Tenten pregnant nor did she know the sex of the child, but she knew Tenten had a month left. Hinata found herself retreating back into her own thoughts, not hearing Kurenai calling out her name and she was thrust back into reality when Kurenai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, are you alright?" A look of concern was all over Kurenai's face and Hinata nodded.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry to worry y-you." She watched Kurenai scruntized her for a moment and then smiled again.

"Okay, Hinata. Can you change into the red lingerie please?" Hinata took the lingerie off the rack, going into the changing area and put it on. The red lingerie was sheer and her stomach was completely bare. Kurenai beckoned for her to sit on a chair and Hinata did, posing for the camera.

The photoshoot lasted for an hour and Hinata slipped her clothes back on. She had on a pink dress with leggings and a pair of flats.

"Good work today." Kurenai added.

"Thank you, h-how are you and j-Jiraya doing on the next issue?" Hinata questioned, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Great, it should be coming out by the end of this month."

"Oh." Hinata mouthed.

"Try to stay dry in all of this wet weather." Kurenai stated. "And please, Hinata if anything is bothering you let me know."

"O-of course." Hinata said with a warm smile. "a-and sorry about e-earlier, my cousin and his wife are coming over today and I-I haven't seen them in a long time so I'm a bit nervous."

"I see, it will all be fine." Kurenai assured. "And don't apologize." Hinata nodded and waved goodbye as she walked outside, pulling up her umbrella. She hurried to her car, hoping to get out of the rain fast and looked at her phone once she was inside. A red notification was at the top of her phone and she clicked on it. A message from Sasuke opened up and read,

"_Miss me?"- Sasuke. _

A playful yet sour expression came across Hinata's face and she texted him back,

"_Maybe"-Hinata _

No more than Hinata sent the text message to Sasuke, she received one back and it made Hinata giggle out loud. It said,

"_You're a tease"- Sasuke _

She closed her phone and headed to the nearest department store. She wanted to buy two outfits for Neji and Tenten's baby and of the two outfits, one would for a girl and a boy. Even if Tenten was having only a girl or boy, she could use the outfit for suture children after all, Hinata always remembered Neji saying he wanted at least two children. While she shopped inside of the department store, her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello."

"Mistress, we should be at your home in thirty minutes, traffic is really heavy now." Neji explained." I apologize for our lateness but incompetence is an epidemic among these drivers."

"It's okay, I-I will see you s-soon."

"Of c-course." Hinata hung up the phone and tried to speed up her search for two baby outfits. She eventually found the cutest one, it had lions all over it for a boy and flowers for a girl. The cashier raised an eyebrow at her as she checked them out.

"You and your husband must be proud." She commented.

"I-it's not for me." Hinata said embarrassed. "I-it's for my cousin and h-his wife." A matching embarrassed look came across the cashier's face and Hinata waved her hands in front of her.

"Thank you though." She did her best to lighten up the awkward situation but it proved to be no avail. She was thankful not to see Neji's car in the apartment's driveway, Hinata rushed in her apartment and wrapped the gift, placing it in a bag. She fed Kobo who was lying near her apartment as far away from the rain as possible and he meowed at her. Hinata petted him, he purred and Hinata caught sight Neji's car pulling up. She leaned over the rail, waving at him as he got out. He smiled at her and helped Tenten out of the car. Her swollen belly produced through her clothing and Tenten waved at Hinata.

"Hinata, it's been so long!" Tenten greeted. Hinata went downstairs to meet them and Tenten was laughing at Neji as he tried to help her along. "I'm not incapacitated, Neji. I'm only pregnant."

"I am only look out for you two's wellbeing." Neji stated. A flicker of embarrassment came across his usual composed face. Hinata giggled at the two causing Neji to clear his throat, the embarrassment becoming clearer.

"Hinata, you look so good." Tenten wrapped her arms around Hinata and Hinata hugged her back.

"It is good to see you again, Hinata." Neji said with a smile.

"Un." Hinata led Neji and Tenten to her apartment, she saw Neji look around the apartment and he nodded.

"This is a good size for you. It is nice to see you doing so well." Neji commented. "Hiashi would be pleased with what you've done if he saw it."

"H-how is father doing?" Hinata sked curiously

"He is good, busy as usual." Neji stated." He just came back from a business trip in China." Hinata put on a pot of green tea and handed Neji and Tenten the bag.

"For you two." Tenten lit up.

"You didn't have to do this." Tenten stated.

"I-I wanted to." Hinata watched Tenten's face grow even brighter as she pulled out the outfits and she held them up to Neji.

"These are adorable don't you think?" Tenten teased. Neji nodded and she grabbed his hand, admiring the gift. Hinata smiled at the two, it was nice to see Neji happy. Since they were young, Neji had had a hard life which made him a bitter and harsh man especially towards Hinata. Hinata did not blame him for how he treated her when they were younger, her father opposed Neji's family even though his father was Hiashi's brother. Nonetheless, she was glad that they were able to put family problems behind them and become closer.

"How is H-Hanabi?" Hinata asked curiously.

"She is doing well, excelling in her grades." Neji informed. "And Mistress, are you still working at the bakery?"

"I am." Hinata confirmed. "I l-love it."

"Have you found a professional cake decorating job yet?"

"No, not y-yet. But, the bakery p-pays well." She explained.

"I see. Well, I will keep a look out for anything." Neji added

"And h-how is father's c-company treating you?"

"I made chairman." Neji stated.

"Great!" Hinata beamed. Hinata poured Tenten and Neji a cup of green tea and they caught up on missed time. As Neji left for the bathroom, Tenten sighed,

"Neji really misses you." She stated. "I think Hiashi does too but he won't admit to it."

"You never told me what you're having." Hinata smiled.

"It's a boy." Tenten whispered and then pressed her finger against her lips. "But, don't tell anyone. Neji wanted to keep it between us and make it a surprise for everyone else."

"I promise I won't."

"You won't what?" Neji asked coming back in the room.

"Nothing, girl's secret." Tenten stated. Neji's eyebrow twitched at his wife's comment. Neji and Tenten stayed for a couple of hours and then left. Hinata picked up her phone, taking a deep breath and texted Sasuke.

She was going to tell him today.

XXXX

The Uchiha felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"_Want to come over?"- Hinata_

A smirk spread across his face as he replied back.

"_Be there in five"- Sasuke. _

Sasuke took one last puff of his cigarette and snuffed it out. He walked back into his bedroom and closed his laptop. The Uchiha had been working on a constructing a website for the bakery and luckily, he was off from the strip club so it gave him all day to work on it. But, he needed a break and Hinata provide the perfect opportunity to do so. Sasuke slipped on a black hoodie and headed out, grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter.

He cursed to himself when he realized it was still raining and he shoved his hands in his pockets, walking through it.

He hated rain.

XXXX

Hinata chewed on her lower lip, nervous about how she was going to tell him and she went into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and pulled out a package of pork for katsudon. She rushed to the bathroom, making sure her hair was okay and she smoothed out her clothes. She jumped when a knock came at the door and she took in a deep breath.

This was it.

XXXX

The Uchiha looked over his shoulder as he waited for her to open the door, a cat sat next to her door and they stared at one another. He cocked an eyebrow and it took the expression was a sign of welcoming. The cat meowed and walked over to him, rubbing against his leg. He knelt down and petted the small thing.

If Naruto had seen him do this, he would have flipped out, but the Uchiha had a small weakness for animals. The door opened up causing him to look up and Hinata smiled at him.

"Is this your cat?" Sasuke questioned.

"Un. I-I took him in." Hinata said, kneeling down. "Y-you like him? His name is Kobo."

"I see." Sasuke scratched behind the cat's ears and then he stood up. "So, you couldn't get enough of seeing me huh?" Hinata turned red at his comment, tucking her hair behind her ears and she reached out her hand.

"I'm g-glad you could c-come." Sasuke grabbed her hand, pulling her forehead and she squeaked, falling into him. He smirked, she hid her face in his chest but interlaced their fingers.

"It's rude to hide from me, Hinata." Hinata looked up and Sasuke leaned down, pressing his lips against hers with a fierce intensity. He heard her gasp for air when he broke it, it looked almost like she was going to faint and he chuckled. "You okay?"

Hinata nodded. "D-do you like Katsudon?"

"You can make it?"

"Un."

"Sounds good." He shrugged. He allowed her to lead him into her apartment, it was small but perfect for her. Sasuke scrutinized his petite girlfriend as she led him to the living room, she seemed a bit…troubled.

He clicked his tongue. "What's wrong, Hinata." She turned around, looking at him surprised and he continued to stare at her.

"You can't hide from me." He added.

XXXX

"W-well, I wanted to tell you something." Hinata explained, sitting down on the couch. "I-I thought y-you should know since w-we're dating." She saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow at her.

"And what is that?"

"Y-you know I-I'm a cake decorator." Hinata began. She could feel her stomach twisting in knots as she spoke. "That is n-not my only job."

"What other job do you have?" She went to her bedroom, pulling out a couple of pictures she was given from one of her photo shoots out of her drawer and she held them to her chest.

"I-I'm…I'm an l-lingerie model." Hinata blurted out. There was a silence exchanged between the two and Sasuke chuckled at her.

"Hinata that is the worst joke."

"No, I-I am... here." Hinata handed him the pictures, the Uchiha took them and she saw his eyes slightly widen in surprise. It was almost laughable, the look of surprise all over his face and he coughed, placing the pictures down on the coffee table, quickly.

"How long have you been doing the modeling?"

"A couple of months, I-I picked it up when I-I s-started on my own, I-I needed some extra money but now… I-I like it." She admitted shyly. She looked at Sasuke who didn't meet her eyes but was looking somewhere else.

XXXX

The Uchiha had to look away from Hinata, seeing her in the lingerie made his hips burn as he tried to restrain himself from getting a hard on. He didn't expect her to be the type of girl to model lingerie but nonetheless it made her even more attractive.

A stripper and a lingerie model. That was a duo he could work with.

"Sasuke." She touched his arm and he looked at her as she gave him a concerned look. He leaned in, pressing her lips against hers again and she placed her hands on his chest. Sasuke opened her mouth with his, allowing his tongue to slip in and caress hers. A satisfied hum escape from her and she pushed him away, gently.

"Please, d-don't tell anyone including Naruto."

"Who am I going to tell? And I already tell Naruto as little as possible." The Uchiha questioned. "So, I take it your family doesn't know." Hinata shook her head.

"And I thought you were innocent." He teased.

"I-I…" She became flustered and he poked her forehead.

"So, you have to do a favor for me if you want me to keep this secret."

"W-what?"

"Model some of the lingerie for me and come to the strip club."

"I-I can't do that." Hinata said shocked. "I-I…."

"You're right, you would die in a strip club plus I don't want you to get a dance from any other guy." He stated.

XXXX

Hinata couldn't believe she was having this conversation! Her lips burned from his kiss, it was passionate, making her body feel hot and alive.

"I'll just strip for you I guess." Sasuke said with a teasing smirk. But, she knew he wasn't teasing at all. "So, tell me do you go to it after your finish your job at the bakery."

"Un. The man who is in charge of the magazines is Jiraya and my photographer is Kurenai."

"Jiraya sounds about right, that pervy old man used to be the owner of the strip club. Have you meet him?"

"I have. He was really nice and y-you?"

"Once." Sasuke shrugged. "Lingerie model and stripper sounds like great couple to me." Hinata giggled, it was a weight lifted off of her to know there was someone else who knew her secret. She ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back on the couch.

"So, you brought me here just to tell me that huh?" He lifted up, pressing his lips against the base of her throat and she shivered. He chuckled against her skin. "Are you sensitive here?"

"No." Her face was now beet red, she licked her dry lips and he trailed his lips down her throat to dip between her collar bone.

"You taste a little sweeter now." He murmured. His tongue rolled out, licking the skin and she squeaked.

"Sasuke!" She moaned and then struggled to scramble away from him. She heard him chuckle rather darkly.

"I'll just stop there for now… I don't want to have to drive you to the ER." He let go of her, Hinata got off and she grabbed the pictures.

"I'll s-start dinner, please make yourself at home." She nearly dashed out of the living room, trying to control her frantic heartbeat. After a few moments of recuperation, Hinata sauntered to the kitchen and began to get everything ready.

"So, do you know what time we're going to the festival?" She looked over to see Sasuke leaning against the counter.

"My friends are still w-working out a t-time."

"Let me know, so I can take off work."

"Un." As the indigo-haired beauty cooked, she chatted with Sasuke and when the two sat down at the table. She waited for Sasuke to take a bite of the food, eager to hear his input. He took a bite of the katsudon and she was shocked when he stared at the dish silently.

"I-is something w-wrong?"

"My spaghetti was shit compared to this." The Uchiha said flatly.

"No, i-it wasn't." Hinata assured.

"Don't be modest." Sasuke added. "It would seem your talent not only lies in cake making." Hinata turned red as he took more bites but she smiled at him. Sasuke stayed over her house an hour after they finished dinner and left.

She couldn't wait till the festival.

As the days got closer to the festival, Hinata found her phone ringing off the hook more and more from Sakura and Ino.

"Hello?" Hinata answered.

"He's coming still right?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yes, he is." She giggle. She had confirmed multiple times to Ino and Sakura that Sasuke (unbeknownst to them) was coming still.

"Good, well. We were thinking about going to the festival at noon. How about we meet you two there?" Sakura proposed.

"Sure."

"Okay, see you there." Hinata hung up the phone, placing flowers on the cake and put in the display. Business was more than usual, people from other towns were coming in for the festival and therefore, they had more customers. She called Sasuke after getting off work.

"I-Is noon okay?"

"Hn. I'll tell my boss."

XXXX

Sasuke hung up the phone and walked up to his boss.

"I'm taking off tomorrow."

"What, why?" His boss questioned.

"I have things I have to do." The Uchiha growled.

"But, women from out of town will be coming just for you."

"Fuck them like I care. I'm taking off." Sasuke merely stated than asked for the time off. His boss just stared at them with hard eyes and then cleared his throat.

"Fine." He hissed.

"Hmph." Sasuke gave him a cocky smirk.

Good.

XXXX

On the day of the festival, Hinata wore lavender colored dress and a pair of flats. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, suspecting it was going to be hot and waited for the Uchiha to pick her up. She perked up when a knock came at the door and opened it only to find Sasuke in a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. His shirt was partially unbuttoned, allowing her to see some of his tattoos.

"Your hair is up." Sasuke reached out a hand and touched her ponytail, running his fingers through her silky tresses.

"Y-you like it?" Hinata asked curiously. He kissed her, smirking against her lips.

"I do. Come on." She locked the door behind her and Sasuke took her hand. Hinata knew Sakura and Ino were in for a surprise.

And as suspected when Sasuke stepped out of the car, she watched Ino and Sakura's face pale and mouths almost hit the ground.

"Sasuke, man I didn't know you got invited to this!" Naruto shouted with Sakura on his arm. "Nice to see you and Hinata hitting it off."

Sasuke rubbed his temples, sighing to himself. Naruto really had no brains sometimes.

"T-this is my date, Sasuke." Hinata introduced. "Sasuke, these are my friends, Sakura and Ino." She tried to ease the awkward situation.

Sasuke nodded at them, ignoring their gawking and embarrassed faces.

"Hey, Hinata." Kiba grinned. "You look good."

"T-thanks." Kiba always treated her like a little sister since she had gotten to know him through Naruto and Ino. Hinata gasped when the pink-haired Haruno and blond-haired Yanamaka pulled her off to the side.

"I-is that the stripper from…?"

"Y-yeah."

"You two are dating!" Sakura shouted in a hushed tone. Hinata giggled and nodded.

"I-it's a long s-story."

"Damn, Hinata. You know how to pick them." Ino said with a wink as she jabbed Hinata with her elbow. "Does he treat you right? Cause I remember him kind of being a dick."

"We were hung over." Sakura interjected.

"Y-yes, he is great."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Ino said placing her hand on her hip.

"Agreed." Sakura stated.

XXXX

The Uchiha watched the two women talk to Hinata, he pursed his lips and folded his arms across his chest. However, his attention was deterred when Naruto slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Man, don't look so grumpy, this is a festival." Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto smirked.

"How much you want to bet you won't be grump when Hinata comes back over."

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed. Naruto started to laugh, holding his stomach and Sasuke's flickered to Kiba who eyed him. Kiba and he never got along.

"Uchiha." Kiba stated.

"Dog boy." Kiba hissed at Sasuke. Hinata walked back over to him after a few minutes and Ino and Sakura smiled at him, grabbing their boyfriends.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." They greeted.

Sasuke took Hinata's hand and pulled her closer. She smiled at him and they entered the festival. As suspected, the festival was busier than ever and he was pulled by Hinata to a shamisen preformance.

"I-I wish I know h-how to play." Hinata admitted. "My mother knew how to play."

"Oh, did her."

"Un. My father t-told me." The Uchiha found himself enjoying the festival with her, he bought her mochi ice cream when she said she had a taste for some and Hinata being her usual self shared it with him.

Naruto whistled when he caught Sasuke taking a bite from Hinata's spoon. "I didn't know you had such a sweet spot." Sasuke was going to kill his blond-haired friend. He watched a couple of dances and afterwards, they stood on a small bridge, watching koi fish.

"This reminds me of my father's garden." Hinata stated.

"Mine as well. My family is also fond of tradition." Sasuke retreated into his thoughts for a moment, staring off in the distance and was snapped out of it when Hinata rested her head against his shoulder.

And the only thing Sasuke could think of was, how warm she was against him.

**If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	6. Suprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please Note: There is a lemon in this chapter **

A Scarlet Exchange

The festival had lasted late into the evening, Hinata had had so much fun that she had lost track of time, she couldn't help but giggle as she reflected back on the number of times Naruto teased Sasuke about her. She noticed Sasuke liked to delve into his own thoughts once in a while and a peak of curiosity sparked in her.

What could he be thinking about? She was also guilty of delving into her thoughts and it would be at that point, she would feel his lips against her ear, murmuring,

"What are you thinking about?" Of course, this elicited a fierce blush from her and there were a couple of times where she nearly squealed because he nibbled on her ear. Whenever, she looked at him sourly, he would return her look with his own cocky smirk, fully aware of what he was doing.

She couldn't ignore however how it sent her body ablaze.

Ino and Sakura pulled her away from Sasuke several times, wanting to know more about Sasuke and her. Hinata told them everything they wanted to know but did not mention that she had spent the night over his house, she wanted to keep that private.

And when Sasuke took her home, he presented her with a small bag. "Here."

Hinata looked at him, shocked and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "W-what is this?"

"Just open it." Sasuke said with a smirk. The indigo-haired beauty opened the bag to find a flower hair pin inside, she smiled warmly at her boyfriend and took it out.

"Y-you didn't h-have to do this."

"So, what now you don't like it?" He teased.

"N-no!" she said quickly. "I love it. T-thank you." She pinned part of her back with it and Sasuke nodded.

"Looks nice." She leaned over the seat, placing a hand on his hand and kissed him shyly. The Uchiha deepened the kiss, running his hand through her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke and she heard him suck in a deep breath. "Night."

She nodded and giggled as he poked her forehead. "G-good night." Hinata stepped out of the car, looking back at the Uchiha and couldn't stop thinking about how perfect everything was.

* * *

The next morning however was a different story. Hinata woke up with body aches, sniffles, scratchy throat and a blistering headache. Not to mention, she also felt a little feverish. Hinata dialed Kurenai and her boss at the bakery, calling in sick. She had on a baggy white shirt with a pair of shorts.

Hinata sauntered to the living room with a box of tissues and a blanket around her body. She brewed a cup of barley tea and ate the left over rolled omelet she made a couple of days ago. She plopped down on the couch, sipping a cup of tea and watched television.

Hinata texted Sasuke.

"_At home, sick"- Hinata. _

XXXX

Sasuke's face remained buried in the pillow as his hand reached for his phone as it vibrated on the nightstand. He lifted up to read Hinata's text message and pursed his lips. Sasuke rolled over in bed and texted her back.

'" _I'll be over in a few"- Sasuke. _

He set his phone to the side and rubbed his temples. It was safe to say, he had it pretty damn bad for Hinata. Normally when anyone got sick, he would just tell them to take care of themselves but not with her.

He cared about the petite woman… at lot more than he would admit out loud. Hell, he had not bought a woman anything in his life. However, he couldn't help but have some inclining to buy the hair pin for her when he saw it at the seller's stand.

But, he also found himself desiring her as well. Those peach full lips and doe eyes made him want to devour her and the desire grew more and more each time they kissed.

He had to also admit that this was the first time for him. No woman had ever aroused him so. He was going to have her soon. Sasuke got out of bed, slipping on a pair of pants and he shoved his laptop into a bag.

He had things to work on for her boss. The Uchiha grabbed his pack of cigarettes, shoving them in his pocket and headed out. He figured his girlfriend had anything to combat her cold so he stopped by the store and picked up a cold medicine and soup.

The cashier looked at him and the cold medicine. He just gave the man the ugliest look he could muster, begging for him to say something about how he didn't look sick and the man took the hint.

Sasuke grimaced as he headed over to Hinata, thinking to himself about how she broke him.

XXXX

Hinata smiled upon reading Sasuke's text message, she had taken some Tylenol for her headache and thank heaven, and it was subsiding. She tried to rack her brain on how she had gotten sick, it wasn't like she had been around anyone who had recently caught a cold.

Nor did she eat anything that was undercooked at the festival so it couldn't be food poisoning. The only conclusion she could come up with it was it being one of those out of the blue things. Her phone rang, the caller ID read: Ino and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Her voice came out a little weak more than she would have liked.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Ino asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm just not feeling well today." Hinata said with a smile. "But, d-don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry to hear you're not feeling well. Well, I wanted to call and let you know that we had an awesome time last night with you two. Do you need me to come over and bring you anything?"

"N-no, ano… S-Sasuke is coming over."

"Oh." Ino said excited. "Well, I'm sure he will fix your cold right up." Hinata turned ten shades of red.

"N-no, i-it's not like that." She stammered.

"Uh huh." Ino giggled. "Talk to you later." Before Hinata could say anything, Ino hung up the phone and Hinata pouted. She placed her phone next to her, pulling her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

Hinata had considered it with Sasuke. It made her heart speed up as she thought about it. She had never been with anyone before and in a way, it made her scared. But, it was something she was willing to try with the Uchiha.

A knock at the door broke her away from her thoughts and she got off the couch.

"C-coming!"

XXXX

Sasuke waited at the door, his hands were in his pockets and his eyes flickered to the door as he heard her unlock it. He took in the sight of Hinata, her nose was red and she was pale. Sasuke smirked at her, leaning over and went to kiss her when she turned away and he ended up, kissing her cheek.

He growled in dissatisfaction. "What? You afraid for me to kiss you."

"I- I don't want you to get sick." Hinata defended.

"Uchihas never get sick." Sasuke said, turning her face to him. He pressed his lips against hers and she gave in. She was soft against him, he rolled out his tongue and ran it across her bottom lip. He heard her gasp, breaking away and he chuckled at her tomato face. "I stopped by the store."

"Y-you…." She peaked inside the bag as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. "You d-didn't have to."

"Shut up, Hinata." The Uchiha stated, she smiled at him warmly and Sasuke crossed his arms. "Did you eat anything?"

"Un. I was j-just laying d-down on the couch."

"I see. Take your medicine." He commanded. Hinata giggled, taking it out of the box and he sat down on the couch. She came back, sitting on the couch with her legs tucked in and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you work today?"

"Yeah, your boss wants me to do a couple of other stuff. So, I brought my laptop."

"And what a-about the s-strip club?"

"I don't work today."

"Oh." She mouthed. He reached over a hand and placed it against her forehead.

"What the hell, Hinata? You're burning up." Sasuke growled. "Where are your wash cloths?"

"In t-the basket in t-the bathroom."

"Be back." He got up, going into her bathroom and ran the sink till the water got as cold as possible. He wet the wash cloth and then headed back into the living room. Hinata peered over the couch, following him with her opal eyes and he sat back down next to her. The Uchiha brushed her bangs back and placed the wash cloth on her forehead. She sighed.

"T-that feels nice." She admitted. She reached up her hand, holding the wash cloth against her forehead and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra despite her baggy shirt. He would have teased her about it but he suspected she was already suffering enough.

XXXX

The wash cloth may had been cold but Hinata felt warm. She smiled to herself, thinking about how Sasuke was concerned about her and she closed her eyes. Hinata rested her head against Sasuke's shoulder and his arm came around, pulling her closer.

And before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Sasuke could hear Hinata's faint breathing against him as she slept, he glanced at her as he worked and scrutinized her. She was cute even asleep. For a brief moment, he considered how it would be if he could be like this every day with Hinata.

The thought surprised him. He never really considered marriage before, then again he hadn't met the right woman until she came along. She was changing even his viewpoints. Before now, he would have scoffed at anyone who said they could see him getting married and now… not so much.

Hell, he didn't just date any woman. He was the type of man to date the woman he would marry. He did not know the future between him and Hinata and he certainly didn't believe in destiny but he could see the idea becoming a strong possibility with her.

If Naruto or anyone saw him like this, they would flip out…. not that he cared. He smirked to himself, adjusting the wash cloth on her forehead and she grabbed his hand, mumbling his name. He leaned over, pressing his face against her hair, catching a whiff of her intoxicating scent.

He wondered how long she would be out for.

XXXX

Hinata didn't know how long she was out but when she woke up, Sasuke glanced at her. "Welcome back to the world, sleeping beauty."

She turned ten shades of red and took the wash cloth off her forehead. "H-how long was I-I asleep?"

"A couple of hours." Sasuke shrugged. Hinata felt a little better after the nap and Sasuke's medicine. She started to get off the couch and the Uchiha hissed.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I have to g-go use the bathroom. I'll be b-back."

"Hn."

"Please, g-go in the kitchen and h-help yourself if you're hungry." Sasuke gave her slight nod and she went to the bathroom. When she came back, she curled up to Sasuke and he welcomed her. She caught sight of his tattoo on his neck and reached up her hand, touching it slightly.

He stiffened.

"I-I'm sorry." She muttered. She began to pull away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Stop apologizing. If you want to see my tattoos then just say it." Hinata chewed on her lower lip and nodded. He let go of her wrist, their eyes never left one anothers and she brushed back the collar of his shirt, fully exposing the tattoo. Her fingers traced the outline of the tattoo.

"H-how long have you had this tattoo?"

"I don't quite recall, twelve I think."

"T-twelve!" Hinata asked shocked. He chuckled. "D-didn't that hurt?"

"No, not really." Sasuke shrugged. "I have another one on my arm of a snake."

"D-do they mean anything?"

"I was a bit rebellious when I was a child and got into a lot of trouble." Sasuke admitted as a scowl settled in. "Why so fascinated with my tattoos."

"I-I thought a-about getting one." The Uchiha snorted as he bit back a threatening chuckle and Hinata gave him a sour look. "W-what?"

"Princess, I can't see you getting one."

"I-I almost got o-one." Hinata defended. "I-I went into a t-tattoo parlor and w-was ready to get one."

"Oh and what happened?"

"I saw the n-needle and c-couldn't imagine myself s-sitting there for it."

"You're such a chicken." He poked her nose. "What were you going to get?"

"A-a sunflower in remembrance f-for my mother, I wanted it on my w-wrist." Hinata explained.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke sighed. "If you want it that bad."

"R-really, okay." Hinata beamed. "Ano… Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"W-what does your s-snake tattoo look like?" She saw Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes meet hers once more and a silence was exchanged between them.

XXXX

Sasuke stared at his sick girlfriend, she looked better than when he first came and his lip twitched into a smirk. "You want me to take my shirt off?"

"I-I…." He watched her become flustered and brought her eyes together, pressing two fingers together.

"You just want to see my body." He teased. Sasuke reached up his hand, unbuttoning his shirt halfway and he watched Hinata turn red at the sight. Their eyes met one more and he took his arm out of the sleeve. "There." Hinata reached out a hand, touching the black snake and then her fingers wandered to the scars on his chest.

"W-what are these from?"

"Troubled youth." Sasuke said, "It's in the past." His eyes almost rolled as her fingers traced the outline of the biggest scar descending down his sternum to his mid-section and he grabbed her shoulders. She looked at him, shocked and he pulled her against him.

"We can't do this." He whispered huskily.

XXXX

Hinata could tell by the darkening of Sasuke's eyes that he wanted much more out of her. She licked her dry lips, "I wouldn't m-mind." She turned redder than ever before and Sasuke pursed his lips.

"Have you ever been with a man before?"

"N-no" Sasuke's chest swelled with pride that he would be her first. There was another silence exchanged between the two.

"You can stop me anytime." Sasuke informed. Hinata nodded, Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against hers fiercely. She was taken aback by it but gave in. His tongue glided across her lips, begging for entrance in her mouth and she allowed it. Hinata moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth, she rested her hands on his shoulders and his hands ran down her shift to the end. Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest, her body growing excited and scared at the same time. Sasuke's hands disappeared inside of her shirt as he broke the kiss and his lips moved down the column of her throat.

"Sasuke…oh." She breathed. She ran her hands down his back, allowing her fingers to trail up and down his spine. He groaned in pleasure and she yelped when his teeth nipped at the soft flesh in between her collar bone.

He chuckled, "sensitive?"

XXXX

Her skin was like silk underneath his touch, her skin was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted and his hands cupped her breasts. She moaned loudly, her face was flushed now and he squeezed them lightly. Sasuke ran his thumbs over her buds, allowing them to harden and then pinched them lightly. She gasped.

"S-Sasuke!" He pulled away from her, taking his hands out of her shirt and her chest rose and fell rapidly. She leaned in, pressing her lips against his again and he pushed her onto the couch, climbing on top of her. Hinata ran her hands over his chest, her touch was so delicate and tender.

"Take off your shirt." He murmured against her lips. Hinata froze for a minute, he could see hesitation in her face and pulled away. He wanted to be sated but not at her expense. "We can stop."

"I-it's okay." Hinata managed to get out. "I-I'm just a little… scared. "

"I'll make all your fears melt away." He assured. He meant that more than anything. She nodded, lifting up her arms and taking her shirt off. He stared at her body, at her flat stomach and ample breasts.

She was perfect.

Hinata covered herself immediately and he smirked. "Don't hide, Princess." Sasuke leaned down, pressing his lips against her belly and dipped his tongue in her belly button. "I'll share something with you."

He sucked on her soft skin causing her to moan more and more. "I may have been with women before but I have never had sex with one." He looked up to see Hinata giving him a baffled look.

"Y-you're a virgin?" His face distorted at that word. He wasn't exactly one, many women had given him blow jobs and he had inserted his fingers into a woman's sex before, made her climax in his hand but he had never stuck his penis inside a woman. He never really felt the desire to penetrate until now.

"Something like that. You'll be the first, Hinata." Hinata smiled at him warmly, it was something he found himself very fond of and he trailed his lips up her body. Her hands covered her breasts and he licked in between the cracks of her fingers. "Move your hands."

XXXX

Hinata was glad that Sasuke was honest with her, his lips on her skin made her hotter than ever before and she moved her hands. The Uchiha covered the tip of her breasts with his mouth and began to tortuously suck on it. His other hand played with her breast. She squirmed underneath him, unable to control the moaning escaping from her lips.

"Sasuke!" Her body jolted when his teeth grazed against the tip and then moved to the other breast to give it the same treatment. She ran her hands through his raven locks, his lips crashed back into hers when he was finished and he tossed his shirt to the side.

"Let's go to your bedroom." She gasped when he lifted her up in his arms and headed for the bedroom. She giggled, breaking the kiss and burying her face in his neck. He laid her down on the edge of the bed and their mouths met once more. She heard the unbuckling of his pants and felt his hands pull down her shorts. They were both stripped down to their underwear.

XXXX

Sasuke pulled away, taking in her slender frame and his hands rested on both sides of her legs. He parted her legs, nestling in between them and Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you on birth control?" He asked.

"I-I am." Hinata admitted. Thank heaven, he didn't want to get her pregnant right now. The Uchiha rubbed himself against her panties and she gasped at the feeling of his hardened length against her entrance.

"I want you wet for me." Sasuke moaned. He could feel her soaking with each grind.

"P-please." She begged. Her body arching with each grind. He removed their underwear and inserted two fingers into her sex. She was so tight. Hinata gasped, grabbing his wrist and he saw her face twist in pain and pleasure. "I-it hurts a little."

"Just try to get used to it." Hinata nodded as he pushed his fingers in deeper, he could feel self-control waning as he imagined how her walls would clench his penis. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her and her hips moved with his hand. She grabbed his shoulder and began to moan his name. The Uchiha purred at the sight.

"Sasuke, I-I…" She found herself wanting more than just his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of her moistened sex, positioning himself and with one deep thrust entered her. Hinata gasped, her nails dug in his shoulders but he didn't care. Sasuke grunted,

"Hinata." He began to move slowly in and out of her and her hips followed his. Soon, Hinata began to whimper in pleasure and his movements increase in speed and intensity. Sasuke grabbed her legs, placing them on his shoulders and he hit the end of her. She screamed,

"S-Sasuke!"

"Hinata." The room spun around her, leaving only Sasuke and she stable and the air grew hot and heavy. It was painful for her at first but now she could not ignore the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy. She looked at Sasuke who stared at her with lustful eyes as he penetrated her over and over again. She reached out for him and he leaned over so she could hold him. He buried his face in her neck, changing angles and she sighed. It was not too long afterwards, they both reached their climax and Sasuke let out a low groan. She could feel him empty inside of her, the feeling made her blush even more (if that was possible) and Sasuke looked at her after a few moments.

"You were amazing." He said with a teasing smirk. Hinata's legs were now rolled off him and settled on each side of him. "Are you okay?"

"I-I am." Hinata confirmed. The feeling of afterwards was indescribable, he pulled out of her, both of them moaning at the loss of contact. The Uchiha couldn't describe the feeling of being with her at that moment and it was at that moment, he began to think their relationship was developing into something much more than he anticipated. He put back on his pants and underwear and went into the living room, retrieving his shirt.

"Here." He tossed it to Hinata as he put back on her underwear. "You can wear it." Hinata nodded, giving him another sweet smile.

XXXX

After Hinata put on Sasuke's shirt, she laid down on the bed and Sasuke laid down with her, propped up on one elbow. His arm snaked around her waist and he stroked her hair, allowing the strands to run through his fingers.

"How is that cold?" He teased. She giggled.

"I'm o-okay." As soon as she said that, she sneezed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't overdo it."

"I-I won't." She promised. Her phone rang causing the two to perk up and Sasuke tightened his grip on her, nibbling on her lobe.

"Ignore it."

"But, I-I don't even know who it i-is." Hinata wiggled out of his hold, his growled and she went into the living room, grabbing her phone off the couch. Her eyes widened as the caller ID read: Hiashi Hyuuga.

Why was her father calling her? She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, it seems long since I have spoken with you." Hiashi spoke. "Neji tells me you are doing considerably well."

"I-I am." Sasuke wondered who she was talking to and he brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Who is that?" He mouthed.

"My father." She mouth back. Sasuke nodded and leaned down, pressing his lips against her neck.

"I think it is about time, you come back and see the family." Hiashi stated. Hinata was rendered speechless. "When do you want to come?"

"I-I can do t-the end of the week."

"That is fine. I look forward to seeing you again, daughter." She looked at Sasuke and cleared her throat.

"C-can I bring someone?" There was a silence exchanged on the phone.

"Do as you wish." And with that, Hiashi hung up the phone. Hinata turned to Sasuke who stared at her intently.

"M-my father wants me t-to see him again, to reconcile." Hinata stated.

"And you don't want that?"

"I-I do." Hinata informed. "But, I don't want to d-do it alone. I-I want you to c-come with me and meet my family." Sasuke's reply made her feel warm.

It was, "Whatever you want, princess."

**If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	7. The Next Step

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note: There is a lemon in this chapter**

A Scarlet Exchange

"You're going to get sick again if you keep worry like this." Sasuke said, folding his arms across his chest. Hinata glanced up at him from her plate and smiled at him softly.

"Sorry." She apologized. Sasuke scoffed, his hand rested on her bare knee and he circled her knee cap with his finger. Hinata's face turned red and a smirk etched its way across Sasuke's face.

"If you get sick again, I'll have to cure you." He teased. Her face reddened more and he chuckled lowly. "You look like a tomato." Sasuke's teasing calmed her nerves, she didn't care what Hiashi would say about Sasuke, he was perfect the way he was.

"I must admit that I will have to clean up when I meet him." Sasuke pulled his hand away and leaned over in the booth. "Your father lives in the richer parts of Konohagakure doesn't he?"

"Un." Hinata affirmed.

"Yeah, I'll have to cover my tattoos and try not to look like a thug." The Uchiha informed. Hinata couldn't help but giggle and she waved her hands in front of her.

"I-I don't w-want you to feel like you have to do anything." He looked the other way and scowled.

"Let's just say I want to make a good impression on my girlfriend's father." She didn't know how Sasuke had managed to get off from the strip club but he had showed up at her job and took her out to lunch. And although, he would never admit it out loud, he would do anything for her. After she had gotten off the phone with her father, Sasuke made her chicken noodle soup and she ate it in bed with him lying on her stomach. Not only was her father on her mind, the relationship between Sasuke and her was deepening and Hinata wondered if Sasuke had saw himself being in love with her.

After all, she was falling in love with him.

"Hinata." Her thoughts were once again interrupted, she looked back up at Sasuke and he stared at her intently. "Do you plan on telling your father about your modeling?" Hinata chewed on her lower lip and her eyes fell to the plump strawberry on her plate.

"I-I do." Hinata informed. "I-I just don't want…." Her voice trailed off.

"You are afraid he will be ashamed of you." Sasuke finished. Hinata nodded silently. "Well, fuck him if he does."

"D-does your family k-know about your stripping?"

"Yeah, they do."

"A-are they okay with i-it?"

"The problems with my family run much deeper than just a career." Sasuke stated. She scrutinized him carefully and reached underneath the table, grabbing his hand. Their eyes met, he smirked at her and sighed. She picked back up her fork and with the strawberry on the other end, she nudged for him to take it. The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow at her, he tightened his grip on her hand and leaned over, taking it. He reached up his hand, resting it against the back of Hinata's head and she squeaked. Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, she made a muffled sound as he opened her mouth with his tongue and slid a half bitten strawberry in her mouth.

It was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted.

Hinata nearly whimpered when he broke it and his devilish smirk grew. "Delicious." She nearly fainted. As much as Hinata didn't want the lunch to end, she had to get back to work but before she left, she kissed Sasuke.

"Text you later." He informed. Hinata nodded, waving at him before she went into the bakery and even when she got in.

XXXX

He couldn't help but chuckle at her childish behavior. Sasuke drove off, heading back to the strip club, the taste of her was still as sweet as ever on his lips. At a stop light, he rubbed his temples and cursed to himself.

Sasuke inwardly admitted, he was enamored with her and although, he didn't tell Hinata. He was a bit on edge about meeting her father, fuck, he had never wanted anyone's approval but he would be lying to himself if he were to say there wasn't a small possibility of him wanting it from her father.

He didn't want no one else but her. He cared for her much more than he would like to admit.

Sasuke thought about her own question about his own family, he had been so recluse with her about his own family but didn't she have a right to know? He was sure she would want to meet his family at some point.

What was wrong with him? He thought about Hinata when they were away, hell he found himself even checking his phone wondering what she was doing and if she wanted some company. She broke him with her delicate fingers and when he was at work, he could not suppress the feeling of disgust that arose in the pit of his stomach when another woman looked at him.

She had given herself to him and knowing it was by him made him feel alive. Did this mean he was in love with her? Before he met her, Sasuke would have derided and laughed at the idea but now, he found himself chuckling because it couldn't be closer to the truth.

And he knew that she loved him, he could see it in her eyes. He reached over, opening the glove compartment and light up a cigarette. As he lit the cigarette, a car honked behind him and he glanced over in his review mirror. An old lady was mouthing "go!" to him and Sasuke looked back up at the light to see it had changed.

He flicked off the old crone as he floored the gas pedal. When Sasuke arrived back at the apartment, his phone vibrated in his pocket and the caller ID read:

Naruto.

He grimaced and slid over the key.

"What?" He seethed.

"Whoa dude, what is up with you?' Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Fight with Hinata?"

" Don't want to talk about it." Sasuke said, clicking his teeth. A long sigh came from the other end of the line.

"Well whatever it is, you should apologize." Naruto recommended.

"What are you even talking about, Hinata and I are not fighting."

"Whatever, man. I have never seen you get so worked up about anything in your life. It's like you're in love." Naruto snickered. A pregnant silence was exchanged between the two before Sasuke heard a gasp come from the other end of the line. "Wait! Are you in love with her?"

"What did you call me for?" Sasuke evaded.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over for a guy's day tomorrow."

"I can't, I'm busy."

"What? I thought you were off tomorrow."

"I'm meeting Hinata's family tomorrow."

"I have never seen you go to such lengths, man you are whipped."

"Goodbye."

"Wa- Sasuke hung up the phone and spat a series of curses. Naruto was such a pain.

XXXX

By the time Hinata got work, she could smell nothing but sweet icing. When she came back from her lunch, a customer came in wanting a series of cakes for a banquet, Hinata had never done so many roses in one day. As she gathered her things, manumit came in and smiled at her.

"So you and that guy are getting serious now huh?" Hinata turned red and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Y-yeah." She said with a girlish smile.

"He comes almost every day to get you for lunch." Mayumi grabbed her own stuff and Hinata followed her out.

"H-he does a lot for m-me." Hinata muttered. Mayumi giggled at Hinata's timid visage, Hinata pulled out her keys and Mayumi waved at her.

"I will see you in a couple of days." Mayumi stated.

"S-see you." Hinata got in her car, texting Sasuke that she was on her way home and she drove off. Kobo greeted her at the front door when she arrived home, Hinata poured him food and collapsed on her couch. Her phone vibrated once more and she slid over the key.

"_Be over your house tomorrow at eight"- Sasuke _

"_I really appreciate you coming to meet my father"- Hinata. _

"_Anytime" -Sasuke_

Hinata knew that she wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep tonight. Her phone rang again and the caller ID read, Neji Hyuuga. She answered.

"H-hello?"

"I apologize, mistress but I won't be able to stay too long upon your visit tomorrow but I have to go to the doctor with TenTen tomorrow?"

"Is Tenten o-okay?' Hinata asked concerned.

"She has been having pains lately." Neji explained. "I am going to recommend the doctors induce her."

"I-I think that's best." Hinata stated.

"I also heard that you were bringing a man over to your father's house tomorrow." Neji began. "It is all over the Hyuuga house, I look forward to meeting him."

"I-I'm sure that you will l-like him.' Hinata informed.

"I see, well see you tomorrow."

"Un." Hinata knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. When she laid in bed, she found herself missing having the Uchiha beside her as the bed felt empty.

-The next morning-

Hinata put on a blue shirt and a long white skirt with a matching pair of white flats. She braided her hair in a half ponytail and made herself a cup of tea. A knock came at the door and when she opened it, Sasuke stood there with a bag.

"Here you go." He offered. Hinata was taken aback by his appearance but she did not let it reach her face. He looked like completely different person with all his tattoos covered, Sasuke handed her a bag and she smiled at him warmly.

"W-what's this?"

"I got some coffee and bought you a doughnut." She opened it to see a French cruller in it and giggled. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?'

"T-this is my favorite, t-thank you." The Uchiha chuckled softly, leaning over and pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and he pulled her closer. His cologne filled her legs, her face turned red and she broke the kiss. He growled dissatisfied. "R-ready?"

"Yeah."

"L-let me grab my purse." Hinata ran back inside, grabbing her thermos and purse. She locked the door behind her and she walked downstairs with Sasuke holding her hand. She got in the passenger seat and Sasuke programmed the GPS to her father's place. Hinata scrutinized Sasuke as he sipped on his coffee, his black long sleeve top covered all of his tattoos and she found herself disappointed that she couldn't see them. She wondered if he was nervous and Hinata pursed her lips, trying to read him. He took notice of this, their eyes met briefly and she turned away, embarrassed.

"Why are you staring at me like that?' Sasuke inquired.

"I was just w-wondering if you w-were a little n-nervous about meeting my family." Hinata fumbled with her fingers. "m-my cousin and sister are g-going to be there too."

"And what are you going to tell them about me?" Sasuke now stared at her intently. "About how you met me."

"A-a friend's party." It was the truth.

"And what I do for a living?"

"Graphic designer." Hinata answered.

"Are you going to tell them about my real job?"

"I-I will."  
"W-will you be ashamed t-to tell them?" Sasuke face hardened at his own question, Hinata shook her head and grimaced.

"Of c-course not."

"Come on, Hinata. You didn't even tell them about your lingerie job."

"I-I can't tell m-my father on the first day you m-meet him." Hinata defended. She saw him scoff and redirect his attention to traffic. "W-what's troubling y-you?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said flatly.

XXXX

The car was silent for a long time after that, the Uchiha looked back over at Hinata to see her fumbling with her fingers but staring out the window with a saddened look. He was such a dick for getting her worked up before seeing her father. He was frustrated with himself about everything he was feeling and not her. The Uchiha turned the corner, pulling off the side of the road and she looked at him, perplexed.

"I don't want your father to get the wrong idea about me." Sasuke explained. "After all, I'm going to be around for a long time." He glanced back over to see her giving him a warm smile and she nodded.

"I-I understand and I have to t-tell you something."

"What?'

"I-I think I-I like your older look better." He chuckled at her and pulled off in the direction of her father's. She was going to be the death of him.

XXXX

Hiashi's place hasn't changed much from what Hinata could remember, he still had the huge rod iron gates but perhaps he had more attendants to his place. Sasuke pulled off into a private parking area and Hinata got out of the car. She took Sasuke's hand, he shoved the other in his pocket and walked towards the front of the house. The house was a modern Japanese one, the garden was breathtaking and a servant greeted them.

"Good morning, mistress. We are pleased to see you back." Hinata glanced back over her shoulder at Sasuke who seemed unfazed by everything and she slid open the front door only to be treated by Hanabi. Hanabi smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hinata, I haven't seen you in such a long time." Hinata hugged Hanabi as hard as she could and pulled her away, giggling.

"Y-you've gotten tall, I think you might be taller than me."

"Maybe." Hanabi said with a shrug.

"H-how is school?" Hinata questioned.

"Good. I am at the top of my class." Hanabi peered at Sasuke and she placed her hands on her hips, pointing. "Who is that?"

"T-this is my boyfriend" Hinata admitted shyly. "Sasuke, this is my sister Hanabi." The Uchiha walked over to the younger Hyuuga and extended his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Hanabi shook his hand and crossed her arms. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"A while now." Sasuke said vaguely. Hanabi pouted, he could see that was not the answer she wanted but she didn't press anymore. She was a precocious one.

"Where is father?"

"In the dining room, he had breakfast made for your arrival." Hanabi elaborated.

"Oh." Hinata followed her sister to the dining room, nothing had changed about the place the same coldness still lingered and with the coldness came nostalgia. When Hanabi opened up the doors, her eyes fell on Hiashi who sat at the end of the table and TenTen and Neji sat on the other side. Her father did not smile at her.

"Nice to see you back." Hiashi informed. His hard eyes fell on Sasuke and they narrowed. "And is this your guest."

"Yes, this is Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke said with a bow.

"What's your last name?" Hiashi asked.

"Uchiha."

"I see, I do business a lot with your family." Hinata sat across from Neji and Sasuke sat next to her.

"How are you doing, TenTen?" She asked curiously

"I'm okay." TenTen assured.

"She was up all night," Neji said taking a bite of food.

"Let me know what the doctor says." Hinata stated. "Sasuke, this is my close cousin, Neji and his wife, TenTen."

XXXX

Sasuke stared at Neji and Neji stared back at him, silently affirming their mutual dislike for one another. The Hyuuga estate reminded Sasuke too much of the Uchiha estate, and he glanced at Hinata. She was different than here.

"Hello." Sasuke greeted monotonously.

"Hi." Neji replied momentously.

"So what do you do for a living?" Hiashi questioned.

"Graphic design."

"I see."

XXXX

Hinata could tell that Hiashi didn't care much for Sasuke's answer, she began to cut the egg on her plate and smiled at her father.

"Y-you should see some of his work, it is i-incredible." She said fondly. The Uchiha looked back at her, surprised and Neji crossed his arms, muttering underneath his breath. She could have sworn he said,

"Maybe, he is good for her after all."

"How is your job?" Hiashi questioned. "Are you still working at that café?"

"Yes, I-it's good."

"You don't make much money there do you?"

"I do since I a-am the main c-cake decorator there."

"Do you have any furtherer plans?"

"I-I'm trying to f-find a job where I can decorate cakes for occasions."

"And your apartment? Neji tells me it is a reasonable size."

"It is." Hinata confirmed. Hiashi seemed reasonably pleased with her answers, Neji and TenTen left about an hour later after their arrival and Hinata and Sasuke stayed for two more hours. Hinata talked to her father while Sasuke waited for her in the garden.

"I don't like him." Hiashi stated.

"Father, y-you haven't even got to k-know him." Hinata defended.

"Why bother if I do not like him?"

"W-with all do r-respect, I am going t-to keep seeing him no matter what you say." Hinata clarified. "T-this is why I-I left in the first place, I-I want to live an l-life outside of your control."

"You are my daughter and I want the best for you." Hiashi stated.

"A-and I know w-what is best for me." Hiashi remained quiet after that, she chewed on her lower lip, thinking that she went too far and Hinata headed for the door.

"Let me know when you get home." She turned around and smiled, feeling her heart swell.

"I-I will." She promised. Hiashi was not a man of words, words of endearment such as I love you were never spoken but instead he showed his love through his actions. She was elated to have reconciled with her father and perhaps, her father would be willing to try to like Sasuke because he wasn't going anywhere. She met up with Sasuke in the garden and he grabbed her hand.

"Ready?"

"Un."

XXXX

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized when they reached the car.

"For what?"

"My father being that way, he i-is like that to e-everyone."

"W-was he like that w-with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yeah." She giggled. He sighed, releasing her hand and placed both of them on each side of her. She gasped as he pushed her closer against the car and leaned over, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You surprised me." He admitted. Oh god, now he was verbalizing his emotions.

"I-I did, h-how?"

"You stood up on your father for me." He pressed his lips against hers now and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "You said my designs were incredible, no woman has ever done that for me and it was quite unexpected from you, I like your more direct side." He broke the kiss, running his tongue along her lower lip and she squealed.

"N-not here." She managed to wiggle out of his grasp, he grumbled a series of unintelligible words and unlocked his car. She climbed in to the passenger seat, trying to control her frantic heart beat and Sasuke got in. He needed a cold shower, no he wanted her and Hinata played with the hem of her skirt. Sasuke pulled into an abandoned underground garage, she looked at him shocked and he drove to the top of the floor.

"S-Sasuke, w-what are we doing?" Sasuke turned off the car and smirked at her.

"Picking up where we left off." Her face turned ten shades of red and for a moment, he thought she was going to pass out. She was so cute. He leaned over, brushing back her hair and kissed her neck.

"W-what if s-someone sees us." Hinata said flustered.

"No one is going to see, this place is desolate and who comes to the top of the floor anyways." Sasuke soothed.

XXXX

"B-but what if a cop comes by?" Hinata bit back a moan as he rolled out his tongue and made his way to her ear where he began to nibble on her lobe.

"We will be done by then." Sasuke stated. He placed his hand on her knee, hiking up her skirt and she flinched. He stopped. "Are you afraid?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-no."

"I'll get in the back." Sasuke crawled over the arm rest and into the backseat. Hinata looked back at him, he patted his lap and smirked at her. "Don't worry, princess. Your prince will protect you." She giggled, crawling into the back and he helped her onto his lap. The Uchiha spread her legs, one on each side of him and his mouth was back on hers, desperate and hot. His arm snaked around her waist, bring her closer and she moaned lowly. Hinata couldn't believe she was going to do this in her car, inwardly she admitted it was a bit exhilarating. His tongue was back on her lips, begging for permission and she granted it.

She reached up her hands, touching the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them. He hymned in satisfaction.

"Do whatever you please to me." He stated in between their kiss. She broke it, burying her face in the crook of his neck embarrassed and he chuckled. Sasuke played with her hair, admiring the way it slipped through his fingers and Hinata pulled away from him. Very quickly, she kissed the base of his throat and he groaned her name. "Devour me in your sweet kisses, Hinata."

Sasuke ran his fingers up her skirt, she shifted herself on his lap and felt his hardened member through the fabric of her underwear. She turned redder than ever, he ran his fingers up and down her thighs, admiring the softness of her skin. Hinata gulped, leaning over and kissed his sternum. He sucked in a hard breath, she kissed his sternum and then back up his neck.

He pulled her away from him, unbuttoning her shirt and she moaned as he cupped her breast.

"S-Sasuke."

"Hm?" Their eyes met as he unclasped her bra.

"I-I'm falling in love with y-you."

"I am too." Sasuke replied. "Do not mistake my words for being in the heat of the moment, I mean them." Hinata felt her chest swell, he reached down and unbuckled his pants, pulling them down. She lifted up for him as he pulled down her underwear and the head of his member teased her region.

"Ah." She breathed. Sasuke groaned and he rubbed himself against her. He pressed his lips against hers again, she moaned lowly and he flipped her onto her back. Her back pressed against the back seat, her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and Sasuke entered her with one deep thrust. She screamed in his name and he grunted hers. As they picked up the pace, Sasuke found himself giving more and more of every fiber of his being to her, she was the only woman for him.

Hinata knotted her hands in his hair, each thrust was deeper and deeper and his name was hot on her breath. He leaned down, kissing her breasts and played with her lips as he pumped in and out of her. It was enough to drive her over the edge and when she came, he rode out her orgasm. Sasuke loved when she came, the feeling of her walls closing around his member, milking him drove him insane. He spilled into her, she held him and ran her hands up and down his back. He laid down on his back, pulling her down and took off his shirt, placing it on her.

"D-don't we have to go?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yeah but let's just stay here longer." He buried his face in her hair and she snuggled closer.

She could stay like this forever with him.

**If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


End file.
